Repeating Again
by rhynith
Summary: Twenty or so years have passed and Edward has formed a family. He married Winry and had a set of wonderful twin girls. Roy became President, and Al married Mei. All seems to be perfect. Based off of the original series.
1. Explainations

All is one, one is all. If you die, the world will just continue to move on. It will have accepted your death as a part of a cycle, and so it moves on. The cycle is never ending, so do not think that you affect it. You are a small part in the world's master plan.

That is the way of Alchemy, and this is my story.

~~~Chapter one~~~ 

I sat in the car, momma and dad rambling on about something. My twin sister sat beside me, reading a book of some kind. I sighed, taking out my sketchbook again. Staring at my realistic replica of my father, I smiled slightly.

"Erika, Why don't you help Uncle Al when we get there? I'm sure he'd love to hear what you've learned about Alchemy so far." My dad spoke up, looking to me in the rearview mirror. I smiled brightly.

"You know you don't have to ask! I love Uncle Al!" I smiled, quickly flipping the page in my sketchbook. I started to draw Uncle Al immediately.

"Edward, you put to much pressure on Alchemy." Momma rolled her eyes, patting his hand. He smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"And you Winry, put to much concern into an issue we've discussed." I saw my mom reach for her wrench on the arm wrest. I laughed.

"You guys are funny." I looked back to my sketchbook as they laughed. Suddenly Alexis piped up.

"Hey dad, what's Human Transmutation?" She placed her book in her lap, her finger carefully holding her spot.

My father didn't respond. Instead, he went completely still, his face going hard. Mother stiffened as well, her hand clenching his.

"Why do you want to know Alexis?" My fathers voice was hard and filled with fear.

"No reason. I read it in one of the books Uncle Roy lent me. I also read that it was forbidden, and that there hasn't been one single case of a successful Transmutation. I just wanted an explanation." Her face was soft, her golden eyes glistening with curiosity. At this point, she flipped her waist length, golden hair over her shoulder, absentmindedly putting it into a loose ponytail.

"Alexis, promise me you will never ask such a thing again. Do not read anymore of that book, and give it back to Mustang the instant you see him." With that, Alexis glared to him. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Let it go Lexi. You really are a bookworm." I looked to her, giving her my most convincing playful smile I could muster. She smiled back, placing the book on the seat in-between us.

I pulled my short bangs out of my face, ruffling my short, spiky hair so it looked even messier. Alexis looked to me, then glancing to my sketchbook.

"That Uncle Al?" She leaned over, her head now close to my shoulder.

"Yeah, I haven't given it any detail yet though." I placed my pencil on the paper, ready to sketch away. Alexis laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I wish I had half of your drawing talent!" She laughed, pulling away to sit upright. I smiled, continuing to draw anyway.

"So just ask Mr. Armstrong. I'm sure he'd be very happy of you showed an interest in it. He's helped me so much!" I smiled, looking down to my slowly improving Al sketch.

"Girls, get your stuff ready, we're here." I flipped my sketchbook closed, gathering my pencils and placing them in my book bag. I leaned forward, placing my chin on the back of Dad's chair. I smiled as he laughed.

"Over-excited Erika?" I smiled, kissing him on the back of the neck.

"You know me so well!" I laughed, leaning back as we neared Uncle Al. Before my dad could stop the car, Alexis and I were running towards Uncle Al.

"Hey girls!" He held his arms out, letting us run into them. We were both laughing, smiling as he messed up our hair. I didn't mind, but Alexis squealed and pulled away to fix it. Momma and Dad neared then, my Uncle letting us go.

"How are things Al?" My dad pulled him into a brotherly hug, and as usual, Uncle Al yanked his braided hair. My dad tried to catch his hand, but Al was too fast.

"Getting slow with old age, there Ed?" Al burst into laughter as Ed lunged for him. Soon they were in full-blown combat, with us cheering them on. I suddenly found myself in the middle of it as Al grabbed me for a shield. I was laughing so hard, I hardly even minded.

"C'mon Erika, teach Edward a lesson! He needs it!" Al spoke from behind me, his hands on my shoulder. I laughed, but I obeyed. I lashed out with my right arm, hitting my dad in the side of the neck gently.

"You'd really betray your own father?" He spoke with a smile, pulling away so we could line up. I smiled back, letting my book bag fall to the ground.

"If you can't betray your loved ones, you're screwed. So, yeah, but isn't that good?" I didn't get a response, just him lunging at me. I whipped around, dodging his kick with a spin. That gave me the advantage, as I was now behind him slightly. I kicked out, hitting his leg and sending him to the ground. The sound I heard however, was not that of a normal leg. It was an echoing metal sound, a few signs of squeaking as well. I froze immediately.

"Dad? Why did that sound like-" Just then Aunt May came out. Although she was four years younger than Al, she sure didn't act it.

Alexis ran to her, smiling wide. I helped dad up, giving him a questioning look. He stared back, his eyes full of more than one meaning.

Taking momma by the waist, they walked towards May as well. I followed with Al behind me.

"Hello Mr. Edward!" She smiled as he laughed.

"I thought I told you, you don't have to call me that. It's just Edward now." He hugged her gently, then pulling away so Momma could hug her as well.

"I just like the sound of it. And old nicknames die hard." They exchanged some more smiles, and that was when Al went to her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"We also have an important announcement." He looked to May, and I could see the love swell between them. May smiled wide, then speaking.

"We are having a baby."

The reaction was classic. Momma squealed, hugging May immediately. Dad pulled Al into another hug, and soon, Alexis and I ran to May to give her our congratulating hugs.

After that, the hours went by quickly. Uncle Al and I sat out back, talking in depth about Alchemy. Alexis joined in later, but I could tell she was just trying to get away from the girlish squeals and motherly talk. Eventually dad came in, gesturing for Al to come and talk to him alone. I could tell by the look on his face, it was a very serious matter.

Deciding to follow them, I snuck into the hallway by the guest room they were in. There I could eavesdrop perfectly.

"Today, Alexis... My little girl.. She asked about Human Transmutation." I could tell then that Al had a very shocked reaction. "What can I tell a ten year old girl? I couldn't very well say that... I couldn't tell her my past, our past."

"I'm just surprised that they haven't heard about it in history class. And I am sure that other classmates must know their last name means something. I'm surprised that the students haven't told them yet. The girls are bound to find out eventually, so why don't you just tell them?" Al paused and I could hear my dad almost growl at him.

"Tell them what? That their father and Uncle lost their bodies by committing taboo and then somehow gained them back by defeating God?" His voice was a furious whisper, but that was not what I noticed.

My father had committed taboo? Human Transmutation! Was that why his leg sounded like metal? Was that why he said that Uncle Al hadn't really "recovered" from a recent accident? And was that why I could never tell anyone my last name without some sort of reaction like "So your dad was a State Alchemist? You know, THE State Alchemist?". All those times people had said that, I had just looked to them like they were crazy. I never knew dad had such a past... And now I figured it out by eavesdropping?

Without another thought, I whirled around the corner, standing in the doorway of the room.

"So you were a State Alchemist! You were the one who saved Amestris! Why wouldn't you tell me this! Let alone the taboo! Is that why you always hide your leg! And why, sometimes, you walk with a limp! Why is your leg metal! And the scar on your shoulder! Why wouldn't you tell me any of this daddy!" I could feel the tears running down my face, but I didn't stop them. I was to furious to even care.

Down the hall, I could hear Momma and May come rushing in. Alexis was following slowly after. But this whole time, I just glared to my Dad's face. He was looking at the floor, his hands clenched in fists. He eyes were cold and hard, his face was furious. Uncle Al, on the other hand, was completely composed. His hands were clenched, but he didn't show his anger.

"Alexis, you asked about Human Transmutation..." Alexis stepped forward, taking my arm. I could tell she was just comforting herself.

My dad sat on the bed, rolling up his pant leg and shedding his jacket. That was when we saw his Auto-Mail. His arm however was completely normal, except for the upper shoulder. That was completely scarred purple.

"This is the body of someone who was selfish, and who tried to gain his mother back." Dad's face went completely blank, his eyes filled with hell.

"Unlike your father, I lost my body completely. He affixed my soul onto some armor, and we went on a journey for over six years. I finally gained it back, but to do that, we lost so much... And we dragged too many in." Uncle Al glanced to Aunt May, my father to momma.

Alexis fell to her knees, dragging me with her. Momma came up behind us, her hands on each of our shoulders. Alexis was in shock, her tears starting as well.

"Daddy... I don't mind you not telling us, but why... Why? Why wouldn't you? And... Why couldn't you have..." I trailed off, unable to even think straight. My life was just turned upside down, and now I couldn't keep my feet on the ground. It felt like I was floating above earth, watching from heaven. I was having an out-of-body experience.

"I didn't tell you two, because your mother and I both agreed we'd never bring up the un-needed past. We didn't want to give you two more than you needed to know." Alexis looked up to him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"We could've handled it! We could've listened and not have said a word! But learning about it like this... Like some sort of curse, what the heck do you think our reaction would have been! If you didn't want us to have more than we could handle, then why didn't break it do us gently! Or at least better than this!"

I looked to her, reaching over to wipe her eyes. She glared to me, but then seeing the meaning in my eyes, she calmed down. She spread her knees apart, falling uselessly to the floor. Looking to me, she wiped my tears as well.

As I watched my parents, Aunt, and Uncle, I realized we both were being entirely too harsh. They all stared pointlessly, momma the only one looking to Alexis and I. May looked to Al, her face filled with worry. Dad was staring at his leg, his right arm held out on his lap. His face was filled with hate and anger, his eyes looked like they had seen hell. Uncle was staring at his hands, no doubt remembering his other body. And all this time, Alexis and I were concerned how it would affect us? I soon found myself running to my dad.

I flung myself into his arms, feeling the shock written clearly all over when I did so.

"Daddy... I don't care what you did. I was just shocked. I don't want you to hurt, I don't want to hurt you. I could care less if you were a duck chimera!" I squeezed around his neck, burying may face against him. "But don't ever do anything so stupid again! I don't want anything to happen to my daddy."

Dad wrapped his arms around me, pulling me so close it hurt. He buried his head against my neck, his shoulders then shaking slightly.

The whole room grew silent for a second, and then Alexis was in his arms too. He pulled us both close, his head still against my neck. Uncle pulled Aunt into his arms, and momma came to kneel behind Lexi and I.

"Erika, thank you. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I love both of you." He mumbled this into my neck, but it rang clear as crystal in my ears. Alexis mumbled something in his ear, but I didn't listen.


	2. Coming home to disaster

~~~~Chapter Two~~~~

That night, we all sat in the living room, too stunned to move. Dad and Uncle Al had decided to tell Alexis and I every last detail about their lives, and so we had listened for hours on end. Alexis was the one the barge in the middle of the story and ask questions, which actually proved very helpful. Slowly, we learned all about our dad and Uncle. We were so fascinated, stunned, sad, scared, and concerned, I doubt our faces ever stopped staring wide-eyed at them. We also didn't notice how tired we were.

Towards the end, I yawned so hugely, it hurt my jaw. Alexis leaned against my shoulder, I laying my head on top of hers. I saw my dads face soften as he stopped speaking.

"Alexis, Erika, why don't we head home? You can sleep in the car, and you know we'll come back soon." Momma caught Dad's eye, patting both of us on the head. Alexis groaned.

"Do we have to move?" It came out slurred, which got all the adults to laugh. That's when I remembered. I quickly snapped up, looking to Uncle Al.

"I have something for you!" I ran to the dining room, grabbing my sketchbook off the table. Tearing out one page, I scampered back to his side. He pulled me onto his lap as I handed him the drawing.

"Erika..." He trailed off as he stared at it in awe. I giggled.

I had drawn what I thought the family would look like when May had their child. I first drew a smiling Al, and a very happy May. In their arms, I had them holding a little boy. He was yanking Al's long ponytail, his other hand knotted in May's robes. And just to be sure no one got left out, I put Shao May on May's shoulder.

Al beckoned May over, handing her the picture as she neared. She gasped, smiling wide. I giggled again, laying my head against Uncle Al's shoulder. Within the next minute, I was fast asleep.

Father had picked up Alexis, her head laid against his shoulder. Al stood up, holding me in his arms. A while later, we were both placed gently in the car, I slumping over onto Alexis' shoulder. Her head slumped on top of mine, and we both fell into a peaceful slumber. 

"Girls, we're home. C'mon, it's time to get up." Dad was whispering in my ear, his hand on my arm. I groaned, twisting my head in his direction.

"Daddy, can't we just sleep here?" Soon I was slumped over his shoulder. I could tell Alexis was on momma's shoulder as well. Dad set me down, leaning me against my sister. We both joined hands, rubbing our eyes to wake ourselves up. Finally settling on my eyes being able to open, I looked up on the porch to dad.

Momma stood behind us, nudging us forward tiredly. Dad went inside to turn the lamps on for us. Climbing the stairs, momma froze when she heard a crash from inside. She pulled us back against the wall, a hand on each of our mouths.

I was suddenly very alert, and as I looked to Alexis, I could tell she no longer felt groggy either. Momma pressed us closer to her, waiting for the racket to stop inside.

That was when dad stumbled out of the doorway. He put his arms up, blocking someone's kick. I gasped, fighting against momma's hold. She pulled me back to her with a snap, her eyes never left the fight.

Suddenly a man with black hair and black clothes came out, pushing dad down the stairs.

"What's wrong Fullmetal? Age gotten the better of ya?" He snarled. Standing on the porch so as to tower over dad. Standing up, my dad rubbed his shoulder once. Glancing to us, he shot momma a meaningful look.

"You just never learn, do you Envy?" His eyes left momma's going to Envy's. However, Envy had caught dad's glance. He looked over his shoulder, spotting us against the wall. He gave a sly smile, turning back to dad.

"So, we've started a family have we? I told you once before you shouldn't get attached." He leaned to the left, going into a snobbish pose.

"But if I recall correctly, that was also right before I kicked your ass and stored you in a jar." Dad's eyes lit up with determination and anger. I saw Envy snort. He reached out behind himself, and suddenly I was against his chest. Before I could even show shock, I reacted physically. I lashed out with my right arm, elbowing him in the gut. He groaned, losing his grip on my shoulder.

I then ran away, letting out my delayed squeal of shock. Before I could take one more step, he had me by the shirt.

"Daddy!" Envy pressed his hand over my mouth, crushing my hands behind my back. I struggled, but I couldn't even budge.

"You let her go!" Dad's eyes flared with anger even hell couldn't contain. I felt Envy press me closer.

"Not gonna happen, not until you tell me where Mustang is." Slowly Envy tailed his nose down my cheek, nipping at my ear. I whimpered, closing my eyes in disgust.

"Why don't you just go to Central? He is the President after all!" I could hear the impatience in dad's voice. His eyes never left mine, and they seemed to be saying "Just hang in there, I won't let anything happen to you." I believed him, it was very hard not to.

"Well, you see, I would, but it seems he has caught wind of my presence. He hasn't stayed in one spot for the last month." Envy trailed further down my neck, his hands tightening around my mouth. I whimpered again, struggling harder. Dad tensed, his hands clenching into fists.

"How the hell should I know where he is! I'm not his babysitter!" It was then that my mom came up behind Envy, jamming a metal pipe into the back of his head. He fell forward, blood running down his back. I ran straight to my dad once his arms were gone. I sobbed harder and harder as my dad held me tight. Momma ran to his side, Alexis in her arms.

Before I knew what was happening, dad was cradling momma's face. I was holding Alexis, just as much as she was holding me.

"I want you to run. I don't care where, just take the car and run." I saw the tears in momma's eyes as she realized what he planned to do. With one last glance, she nodded, kissing him passionately on the lips. He crushed her close, then pushing her away towards us. Her eyes were pouring with tears, but she turned her back to him and ran with us as fast as she could.

The last thing I saw was my house going up in flames.


	3. Impatience

~~~~Chapter Three~~~~

The hours dragged by, every second filled with despair. Momma was a zombie, her eyes never straying from the road ahead. Alexis and I held each other in the backseat, the tears streaming from our eyes.

Finally, the road stopped winding, and ahead of us was Al's house again. Momma got out of the car, not bothering to shut the door. She walked to the door, knocking twice. Al came almost immediately, starting to ask who it was. That was when my mom broke down completely.

She crumpled into his arms, her tears flowing strongly. Al caught her, glancing to the car to see us. I could tell exactly what he saw.

He saw two girls pressed to the glass, their eyes filled with hell. He saw two girls who probably just lost their father, and who now only had tonight to hope and pray that he was okay.

May came rushing up behind Al and momma, then spotting us. She ran to the car, pulling us into her arms immediately. I looked over her shoulder to momma, my eyes not wanting to see her this way, but my mind just too curious.

"Winry, what happened? Where's Ed?" Momma just sobbed harder, pulling Al closer. I stared at them over Aunt May's shoulder, watching in horror as my mother fell to pieces.

"Envy, he came back! Edward…." Momma broke into another fit of sobs, crushing uncle Al closer.

The horror in Al's eyes suggested he knew exactly what had happened.

"You left Ed there all by himself? Without Alchemy?" Al stood up, running to the car. He drove off, May taking us all inside.

The hours that passed seemed to take eons. We didn't move, didn't speak a word. Momma had Alexis and I cradled against her chest. May had grabbed a blanket, putting it over all three of us. She was the only one pacing, Shao May on her shoulder.

The sun slowly crested over the hills, spreading across the room gradually. We still had heard nothing of Uncle Al and daddy. Alexis was clutching my shoulder, both our hands intertwined in momma's.

Suddenly the door crashed open. Al came in, carrying a bloody figure. Winry gasped, dropping Alexis and I and running to his side. May stopped her before she could touch them.

"Are you really Al?" Her voice quivered, her eyes going wide with horror. Al Was glaring, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"We got married in April, and we are having a child." May squealed before getting out of the way so that momma could take Ed. The adults all went into the guest room, May staying with us.

Alexia and I waited in fear as we heard screams from the room. The screams were filled with more than pain; they were filled with horror, anger and hell. I listened silently as my dad screamed in pain. I listened, unable to do anything.

Finally, I had had enough. I jumped up, too fast for Aunt May to stop me. I ran down the hall, opening the door to the room.

Momma was kneeling over dad, Al performing healing Alchemy on dad. Momma was sobbing, holding dad's arms down.

Tears streamed down my own eyes as I watched this. May tapped me on the shoulder, passing by and entering the room. Al got up, giving a horror-struck glance to her before he let her take over with Eastern Alchemy. Both Alexis and I walked in at the same time.

"Will daddy be alright?" I was the first to speak as Al and momma watched us both. May spoke up for them, still working on the alchemy.

"At this rate… His arm will have to return to Auto-Mail. His body has lost a lot of blood, the only way we can save him is in a hospital." She glanced over to momma, hope showing in her eyes. "Winry, do you still have his Alchemist watch? We can show that and not have to explain what happened." Winry nodded, reaching into dad's pocket and pulling it out. The silver design was splotched with blood, the chain soaked.

Al picked dad up, rushing to the car. May sat in the back seat with him, still performing what little healing she could give him. Momma sat in the front seat, Alexis and I crammed at her feet. We didn't complain, we knew better.

The hospital came into view, and somehow I knew dad wasn't going to make it. I had a sense of dread as we pulled in, as if this was as god as he was going to get. I knew I was going to lose my father today.


	4. Worrysome thoughts

~~Chapter Four~~

It was now mid-day, and dad was still being tended to.

We had showed the people his watch and all the nurses immediately came to his aid. They gave him the best of everything, trying their hardest to save the man who had saved the country.

Alexis and I had been shooed to a corner somewhere, and without complaint, we obeyed. Occasionally, Al would come out and tell us updates; most of them were not good.

Momma had grabbed her Auto-Mail equipment, getting right to work on improving his old arm. She sat a ways down from us on a bench, her tools splayed out everywhere. She didn't say a word, and we knew better than to bother her.

Suddenly, a man in a bloodstained white coat came out. His face was solemn, and he walked right past us straight to momma. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

We saw him talk, but I couldn't hear his words. Momma had stood up, looking to him eagerly. Suddenly, she fell back on the bench, her face buried into her hands. Alexis and I rushed up fearfully.

"Momma, is daddy going to be okay?" Alexis squeezed my hand as she spoke. I looked to momma eagerly. Sadly, it was not her who answered.

"He seems to be at a stable condition, but we can do no more. Your aunt is in there, doing what little she cane to keep him stable. We just have to hope now." The doctor's face looked hopeful, a small shimmer of life in this hopeless case.

I wanted to squeal in happiness, I wanted to grab my sister and hug her. I knew that if I did that that would be the wrong reaction. So I simply squeezed her hand as well. I looked to her to see that she had a foolish grin on her face. I grinned back; happy I wasn't the only irrational one.

"C'mon momma. If you're there, dad's gonna be better in no time at all." Without thinking, Alexis and I grabbed momma by her elbows, hauling her up from the bench. She glared to us, but I simply turned away, dragging her to the room with dad in it.

Inside, we were greeted by Al. He looked up from the chair by dad's bed, his eyes filled with hell. Momma walked over to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Winry… I can't lose him. I can't. He's my brother… but all we've been through…" Al trailed off, his shoulder sagging. Momma ruffled his hair, looking to our dad laying in the bed.

"I know Al, I know." Looking to the bed, I was glad to see that dad was at least peaceful.

He seemed content, his eyes closed without the slightest wrinkle of pain. He was bandaged from head to toe, the spot where his arm should have been cut off at his shoulder. The bandages were already soaking with blood, his arm the worst.

I couldn't stand to see my dad like this. He was supposed to be… invincible. Every kid wants that of their parents, all they want is for them to be there for them forever. I had a chance of losing that. I had a chance of losing my god.

I didn't know if that was rational, or if I was being selfish. Right now I sort of hated myself for thinking these things. I wanted to only be worried about my father, and that was a majority of what my mind was doing. The other small part was worrying about how my family would fall apart if he…didn't make it.

Knowing my mom, I could just see her falling to pieces about his death. And what Uncle Al had just said… it made me wonder about his sanity too. It made me wonder who loved my father more, momma or Al.

It made me wonder what the world would do without their hero.


	5. Decisons decisions

~~Chapter Five~~

We waited for hours, just sitting in the small white room. May was kneeling at the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving dad. I think she's trying to keep an eye on him, even when he's asleep. Momma and Al had fallen asleep, finally able to rest with less stress. Alexis and I had climbed into the bed next to our dad, on of us on each side. We treated him like he was the most fragile of dolls, careful not to even touch his bandaged body.

Suddenly, he groaned. Momma and Al woke immediately, as if they had bat sonar for hearing. I woke up as well, seeing that Alexis was still asleep. Figures, she always has been a heavy sleeper.

Looking to my father's face, I saw his eyes flutter open. I sat up, taking his hand gently in mine. His eyes open, he smiled to see me there.

"Erika? Where-" Before he could speak, momma had rushed up. She cradled his face, kissing every inch of it. "Winry, Winry! I'm fine, I'm fine!" He laughed as she continued to kiss him. I woke Alexis, shoving her towards him for her hug. We all greeted him, hugs and kisses and a few scoldings. Momma never left his side.

"Edward you idiot! Never make me worry like that again! And now I have to make your arm again-" dad lurched up then, looking to his shoulder.

"Dammit, no!" Dad's voice was filled with hell, betrayal, depression and hurt. He had just lost what he had worked so hard to regain all those years ago. Winry, stroked his other arm, her eyes meeting his sincerely.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know that…" Winry glance to Al then, her eyes sorrowful.

"Ed… Just be grateful that you're alive. Envy could have easily killed you. You need to learn Alchemy again if Envy is back." Dad glared to Al, his eyes hard.

"Al, I was forbidden to ever learn Alchemy again. You know that, I don't have a gate anymore." He looked away, his gaze landing on me.

I did not like where this was going. I could almost read his mind, but yet.. even he seemed uncertain. I held his gaze, mine a little bit weaker than his.

"Dad…" I trailed off, unsure if I should say anything.

"Edward, that's a great idea!" Al and May exclaimed this at the same time, then giving each other a loving glance. Ed glared to both of them.

"No, absolutely not. I will not put my children in danger like that. Envy could destroy them if the had to use transmutation circles. Plus, it would take years-"

"I think you should do it. They already have enough training with transmutation circles to be a good state alchemist. If you could teach them how to use it without a circle, then maybe they might have a shot." Momma spoke up, shocking even Al and May.

I looked to her incredulously. I wanted to do this yes, but the way dad knew how to do all those things was y seeing hell. I was not ready to see hell, and quite honestly, I never wanted to.

"Winry…"

Looking between those two in that instant, I could tell just how much they loved each other. You could see all the emotions they had ever had over the years; you could see the bond they had formed. You could see how much this hurt dad to throw his own children into battle. Into a battle that was once his.

Tension filled the air as we waited for dad to say something. I looked eagerly at his face, waiting for some other emotion other than hesitation to show through. I watched carefully, trying to see what his decision would be.

"Erika… Alexis… Do you want to help us? Do you want to risk your lives to-" I stood up, determination the only emotion in my eyes.

"Yes. I'll do it." I didn't put any thought towards my decision, I simply spoke. I clenched my hands in fists at my sides, my eyes filled with determination. Looking to Alexis, I saw only fear in hers.

"I'm sorry… I just can't, not after seeing what this did to you. Plus, I'm a book person… I love to read, but I don't like fighting or action. I'm sorry daddy." Tears welled up in her eyes, her tiny form shaking. Dad beckoned her over into his lap, cradling her against his chest.

"Alexis, I am perfectly fine with that. I hold nothing against you, it is your own decision. We accept that." He stroked her long golden hair smooth against her back.

"As for you Erika… Be ready for the adventure of your life."

I am dad, I am. I promise not to let you down.


	6. Flying by fast

~~Chapter Six~~

Weeks have passed, and thanks to May's miraculous healing, dad is up and about. As soon as we set foot onto our old property, we knew that it would be hard work getting our family back together. We looked through the ashes of our house, looking for anything that could be saved.

As soon as dad could work again, we all piled in the car and headed off to build our house again. Al came, but he didn't want May to come, what with their new member on the way. So it was Al, Alexis, dad, momma and I. We all set to work, laughing as we painted each other instead of the house, smiling as we helped support each other. We had a blast, not even noticing the hard work we put in. Dad made me do extra, claiming it was a part of the training I would have to go through.

Alexis still hasn't let that slide. She still thinks that it's her fault I'm being pushed so hard. I always tell her that its not, and that I don't mind. She just looks at me like I am crazy.  
>After months of hard work, we could finally say we had a house again. It was once again in its cheerful yellow mood, its shingled roof reminding me of less stressful times. The flowers outside had been May's idea, and she refused to be left out of everything. So she had planted them, with momma's and Alexis's help. Inside was a totally different story though. We had not yet bought furniture, so that was still as bare as could be. That part made me sad.<p>

As mom and May went out with Alexis to get furniture every day, I was swept away by dad and Al. Al would show me combat moves, and soon I was able to take my dad, Al and May on all at once. I couldn't beat May yet, but dad and Al were a cinch. Dad taught me everything there was to know about Alchemy, revealing to me what he had seen when they tried to bring Grandma back. 

At the time, could barely understand any of it. Now I was beginning to understand bits and pieces of it. I could do most simple Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Dad was so proud; it practically oozed out of him. He would sit for hours with me, not complaining in the least at how slow my progress was. In fact, he told me I was probably the fastest learner he had ever seen.

Our birthday came and went. Alexis and I turned 13 this year. Our family gave us what they could, and for that I will be eternally grateful. I never had doubts that my family could let me down. And if anything, I felt guilty for having a birthday. They had already given me so much, why would I want any presents? But nonetheless, they had all chipped in to make it a party that Alexis and I would never forget.

Finally, one day when dad and I were training, it happened.

Al came out of nowhere and attacked me. Naturally, I went into combat mode, not even thinking about alchemy. That was until my dad yelled:

"Use Alchemy Erika! Al will not hesitate to use it on you!" Right on cue, Al clapped his hands together, ready to use the rock for something. Not giving him the chance to get any further than that, I clapped my hands together as well. Ducking from his attack, I slapped them to the ground. A flash of blue light appeared, and a long line of rock went straight into Al's stomach. It knocked him down, stopping after impact.

Both worried and happy, I let out a squeal.

"Uncle Al! Are you okay!" rushing to his side, I stuck out my hand for him to take.

"You did it kid! You did it!" He got up, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. As he set me down, my dad swept me up. I laughed as they both went into coach mode again. Al commented on how well I reacted to his attack, and dad commented on how well I used Alchemy. I was so happy, all their comments went in one ear and out the other. I was smiling so much my jaw hurt.

I did it. I had used Alchemy without a circle.

That showed that I was really going to be able to beat the bastard who hurt my father. I was going to be able to hurt Envy. 

I would not give up until I was able to kill him.


	7. Finally there

~~Chapter Seven~~

Training became even harder after I proved I could use that method. Dad pushed me harder than ever, practicing alchemy at all hours. Al pushed me to the limit physically, never taking no for an answer when it came to combat practice. Soon I was so used to surprise attacks, I swear I grew eyes in the back of my head.

Al would always randomly attack me, seeing how long it took me to shake him off. Soon I got so good that I would just automatically dodge him, sending him to land face first on the floor. He was happy, but unlike dad, he could hide it. He made sure I didn't know what his emotions were; he made sure that I thought he hated everything I did. I didn't mind, especially since I was progressing faster at combat than I was at Alchemy.

As the years wore on, I wondered why we were still at this. I wanted to know what drove me to do this. Envy hadn't showed his face since that night, and dad and Al never spoke a word of what happened. I knew that part of it was that I promised my father. Once I promised him something, I never stopped. Same went for momma. But at the age of 15, I would like to think more would make me continue than just my dad. I don't want to be a daddy's girl forever.

At the age of fifteen, I still didn't know if I was ready or not. Dad was getting better at keeping his emotions a secret as well, learning from Al. Although, recently, Al had been preoccupied.

Two years ago, May had given birth to a baby boy. Naturally, they named him Edward. My dad never stopped cooing over him, and neither did Al. Now at the age of two, he was just so adorable it was hard not to love him. May made a wonderful mother, always there when the child needed her, always there the second he cried. She never set him down, and I was surprised he knew what walking was. He was starting to speak, and his first words had been "Momma, dada." May had nearly cried, running for Al the instant he had said those words.

My training with Al had, consequently, eased up quite a bit. That was fine though, as I was almost a complete master at combat. Alchemy was also almost complete. However, I don't think dad wanted to wait any longer.

"Erika, you're ready. You're ready for the exam." Dad looked up at me from the  
>pile of books spread across both our laps. I stared back, my blue eyes filled with shock.<p>

"Dad, I don't think so. I mean…" I trailed off, seeing his point. It had been three years; it was time for all of this to pay off.

"Erika," Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "You can do this. I have no doubts." He crushed me into a hug, his arms strong around me. I hugged back, a smile spreading across my face.

"Dad, I love you." I mumbled this into his neck, his thick braid muffling my words. He crushed me closer, a smile of his own forming.

"I love you too Erika."  
><em><br>Dad, I promise I'll kill this son of a bitch. I have no idea how, but with your help, I have a feeling everything is possible._

_I promise to you, dad. Just for you._

"So… What is the exam like? What do I have to do?" I looked to my dad eagerly, a smile creeping onto my face. All dad did was shrug.

"My exam was over twenty years ago, along with a different President. I don't know what Mustang has up his sleeve these days." Somehow I got the feeling that President Mustang and my dad had a past. Too scared to ask, I just went along with it.

"Well, what did you have to do?" I inched closer, theatrically placing my elbow on his knee, supporting my jaw with my palm.

"I was the only one who requested a combat exam. They had an alchemy exam that was required, obviously, but that went sort of awry." His eyes glazed over with fond memories. I smiled up at him.

"Tell me about it?" He gave me a smile, ruffling my hair.

"Sorry kiddo, can't do that. But you'll be fine, just have faith in yourself." He reached across the floor, getting a stack of books. "Your mother will be happy to help you with you outfit."

"We have to have an outfit?" The inner girl came oozing out of me. My eyes sparkled childishly. Dad laughed.

"Yes, you do." With that, I took off down the hall for mom.


	8. Examination

~~Chapter Eight~~

I stood in front of the mirror, waiting for mom to give me the ok. My eyes were closed, as I was afraid to look. I was afraid of what I would see. I didn't know if I would see the same person, or someone completely different.

'Okay sweetie, take a look." Momma's hands left my waist, and I could hear her take a few steps back. I braced myself, ready for whatever was to come.

I opened my eyes to see a goddess. Momma had done a wonderful job.

I wore a black, strapless top that only came down to an inch past my chest. My whole stomach was exposed, leading down to the white and black pants I wore. The trim was white, the rest simple black. They were cargo pants, baggy but yet they stayed on my waist. My boots only reached up to my ankles, but you couldn't see them with the pants bunched up at the floor.

Around my shoulders was a red jacket. I turned, doing a classic spin. On the back, I could see the black alchemy symbol. Smiling, the only thing I needed to fix was my hair. Straightening back up, I ruffled it a few times, satisfied when it fell in front of my eyes a little.

"Momma, this is amazing." I twirled, rushing to give her a hug. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me lovingly.

"I based it off of your fathers uniform. The coat was actually his, he wanted me to see what I could do with it." She pulled away, ruffling my hair lovingly. "Why don't you go show the others. We have to get going if you don't want to be late." I smiled wide, running down the hall to greet my family in the foyer.

As I rounded the corner, I watched my uncle and dad the most. Dad was the best to watch. His face went from completely calm, to an almost ecstatic look. I was happy that I could bring some memories back to him. Al was also that way, nudging dad and whispering something. I skipped forward, leaning in to try and listen.

"Watcha talking about Uncle Al?" Al just laughed, pushing me out the door with an excuse of how we were going to be late. The whole way to Central, my dad never stopped smiling.

We neared the building and all my nerves seemed to weight down at once. My stomach suddenly felt fluttery and uneasy. I grabbed my dad's hand.

"Daddy, I don't want to do this. We can just turn back now.." With that, I turned, ready to leave. My dad snatched me around the waist.

"Erika Elric. You will go in there, and you will do fine. You have five family members right here ready to support you no matter what happens." He leaned over, kissing my forehead softly. I still felt like I could puke. Knowing he was right though, I climbed the first stair up into Central Headquarters. I turned back, giving my family one last wave before I went to be examined.

Stepping into the office, I looked around at all the men clad in blue. They all watched me with secretive, all-knowing glances. I felt uneasy under their eyes, but I held myself high no matter what they thought of me. Walking down the long hall, I finally placed my hand on the doorknob. I twisted it, stepping into the arena.

The dirt circle lined all around with a 20-foot white wall greeted my eyes next. I looked straight ahead, meeting eyes with Mustang himself.

"Come on then Elric. Or do I have to drag you in?" I could see why dad always had a hateful look on his face when he talked about Mustang. Hastily, I obliged, rushing forward to stand not even three feet from him.

"Well, let us see what shame you'll bring to the Elric name, shall we?" With that, Mustang turned his back to me, climbing some stairs to a small observation window ten feet up the wall. I smiled, ready to show this guy who was boss.

"Now, keep in mind, these are all real men. Kill if you want, do whatever you will, but that will be part of you evaluation." A man spoke into a microphone from above, his eyes fixed on me.

Getting ready, I took a defensive stance. I looked to one of the three doorways that I knew the men would be coming out of.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, sending out three men. Laughing out loud, I yelled to the box.

"Three men? Is that all?" Within the next second, I had one pined under my arm, lashing out with alchemy at the other two. They flew back against the wall, rack enveloping their arms so they were attached to the wall. Not hesitating in the slightest, I cracked the other ones neck. He fell to the ground, now a useless heap.

"Well done Elric." Mustang was watching me intently, his eyes burning into my skull. I smiled to myself, happy I was showing them some talent.

At my alchemy display, everyone except Mustang had stiffened. I knew that was because he knew my father, everyone else thought he was legend.

With a flip of his hand, Mustang sent out another six men. Scoffing slightly, I knocked three down with one alchemy hit. The other three rushed towards me, one staying back with a gun. I got the other two down by kicking their knees, sending them both to the ground. I ended it by bashing both their heads into each others. They were out for the count, two more useless heaps in my way. The last one was shooting, his aim the worst I had seen in a while. Smiling, I slapped my hands to the ground, sending a rock spear into his stomach. Screaming in pain, I looked away while the blood oozed from him.

"Queasy stomach Elric?" I glared up to Mustang, ready to prove him wrong once again. The other three had recovered, now lunging for me once again.

Using their bodies as posts, I jumped up, bounding off their heads so that I hitched myself onto the glass separating Mustang from the arena. Punching through, I grabbed his collar and pulled him against the glass.

"Someone could be assassinated like this you know." His guards had all drawn their guns, pointing them at my head. I smiled, watching Mustang's face for a hint of fear. Sadly, he showed none.

"Just like your father. You really are special Elric." He signaled for his guards to drop their weapons, getting a few glances from them. He ignored them, continuing to glare to me. "Let's see how well you do against me. You better hope you're father trai9ned you well."

I flipped off the glass, landing on my feet perfectly. The other men followed Mustang's orders and went back into the secretive white doors. Mustang came out into the arena, pulling on a white glove. I eyed him suspiciously. Snapping his fingers, a line of fire came straight for me. I dodged, but barely in time.

So _he_ was the Flame Alchemist.


	9. Feeling ecstatic

~~Chapter Nine~~

The flames just kept coming, exploding against the walls when they didn't hit their target; me. Mustang was staring at me calmly, his eyes not giving away anything. I knew however, that I was easy to read. I probably was showing a bit of fear at his attacks.

Why would the President himself attack me? I mean, I know that I had kind of provoked him, but still. What had I done to be challenged so?

Dodging another attack, I took this chance to counter him. I pressed my hands to the wall, spikes coming from every direction. They trapped Mustang, stopping a few centimeters away from his skin. Making a clear path to him for myself, I rushed forward and touched the ground again. This time two spikes came up from the ground to tear his gloves.

Standing straight up again, I eyed him cautiously. Lifting up my left arm, I transmuted a silver gauntlet I had on my wrist. It transformed into a blade, giving me the chance to win. I pressed it against his neck, breathing heavily in his face.

"Are we done now?" He gave me a sly smile, shaking his black hair out of his face. He lifted his arms into the surrender motion, his eyes meeting mine.

"You did well Elric. However," He lashed out, kicking me to the ground. He crouched over me, pulling another glove from his pocket. "You should never stop until your target is dead." I gasped as my head crashed against the ground.

Mustang stared down at me, his eyes hard and cold. I stared back, my eyes finally not revealing what I was feeling. He stood up, asking for me to please dispose of these spikes.

I stood, placing my hands to the ground once again. The spikes crashed to the ground, now back to dust.

"Well, Elric, are you coming or not?" He chuckled, gesturing for me to follow him. I obeyed, my legs walking, but my mind flying in a million different directions.

I had done it! I had finished my examination! I was a little nervous on where President Mustang was taking me now, but I knew that even if I failed, I could still say I tried. I had made it this far, there was no way I was giving up.

We rounded a few more corners, coming to a giant door guarded by two guards on each side. Their eyes were fixed ahead, only flitting to me for a split second. As we entered, President Mustang spoke.

"Your daughter resembles you greatly Fullmetal." I was confused, turning the corner to see my family gathered on the couches. I smiled, walking over to greet them. "Stop there, Elric." I froze where I stood.

"Mustang, I see you haven't changed one bit over the years." My dad stood, giving him a proper salute, Al mimicking him a few seconds later. Mustang nodded to both of them.

"Neither have you Fullmetal." Mustang gave him a hard glance, his eyes finally leaving me. He crossed the room, slowly making his way to the giant desk by the windows. Every pair of eyes in the room followed him, dads were especially sharp.

"Front and center Elric." I obeyed immediately, rushing to stand in front of his desk. I stood rigidly, my shoulders straight and my back arched slightly. I eyed him carefully, analyzing his every move. He chuckled then, staring up at me from his leather chair.

"You did well, Elric. For someone with no visible signs of taboo, I'm surprised you don't have to use a circle. But, I guess that is to be expected from offspring of the hero of Amestris." I glared to him then, that insult going a little too deep. He was treating me like nothing other than a specimen, studying me under a magnifying glass. He chuckled again, his eyes glaring back.

"If you refuse to hear what I have to say, than you do not deserve top be a dog of the military."

"Mustang…" My dad's tone was that of warning. Mustang smiled, standing up then. I stayed where I was, letting him come up behind me. He leaned over, his chin on my shoulder.

"Elric, do you have what it takes to be the second youngest state alchemist? Do you have what it takes to be unaffected by the public's harsh words?" His eyes hardened more, the seriousness filling the whole room. I kept my face serious for a while, seriously putting thought into this.

Was I ready to give away any secret life I had ever had? Could I be a=unaffected by the peoples words? I smirked, soon smiling widely. Mustang straightened, as if offended.

"You find this funny do you?"

"No, I just find it funny that you would ask such a stupid question." I turned then, facing him and my family. "Of course I'm ready for that; I don't care what they say. I have a goal to achieve, and if that means harsh words, then so be it." I turned to him, fire and determination in my eyes. He gave me a smile.

"She is just like you Fullmetal. All the determination in the world, and very little logic." My dad glared to him, I huffed. I had logic, and as far as I was concerned, dad was the smartest person in the world. Mustang turned to dad and Al, one of his sly smiles playing on his face. He put a hand on each of their shoulders, placing his head in between theirs.

"You've gone easy on her, haven't you?" Both dad and Al flinched, their eyes closing with a comedic sense of pain. I glared to both of them.

"Easy? You call _that_, whatever my training was, easy?" Momma chuckled behind them, May giggling alongside her. That got Ed in on the fun, a small gurgle escaping his lips. Alexis remained trapped in her book, her eyes only flitting up for a second.

"Erika, listen sweetie-" Dad started to speak but Mustang slapped him in the back of the head. I had a hard time not laughing at that.

"Shut up Fullmetal, you would only make things worse." Mustang left their shoulders, coming back to his desk. He sat in the leather chair, turning his back to us.

"So what shall we call you, Young State Alchemist?"

******I need help! Everyone comment with an alchemist name for Erika! Help me! PLEASE!******


	10. Scoldings

~~Chapter Ten~~

Dad and Al sat, watching the back of Mustang's chair carefully. I did to, my hands folded in front of me. I stood, watching the chair swivel with the slight movement of his foot, waiting for the slightest movement from him.

"So, your name?" Mustang spoke suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. I swallowed nervously, not sure what to say. I wanted so badly to think of something creative, but my mind seemed to be blocking all possible trains of thought. It was as if I had failed to think, my mind only focusing on the utter joy I felt right now.

"I-I don't know. Why don't you just name me?" I pulled a piece of hair from my face, placing it behind my ear. Behind me I could feel every set of eyes boring into my skull, some flitting to watch Mustang. Mustang turned in his chair, simply turning to look at me. He sat there for a while, eyeing me up. He reached forward, his arms unfolding top grab a piece of paper and a pen. The click of the pen rang ominously in the air as I waited for him to speak.

"You are officially the Pure Iron Alchemist." All the tensio0n left, leaving me with nothing but pride. I smiled so wide it reached my ears, clutching the side of the couch so that I wouldn't bounce where I stood. I glanced over my shoulder, casting my dad an ecstatic look. He smiled as well, flashing me a thumbs up. Al slapped him on the shoulder, a giant grin on his face as well.

"Well, go celebrate, no one is stopping you Pure Iron." I bowed respectively, whirling to go to my family. My dad got up, scooping me into his arms. I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Good job Sweetie." He put me down, ruffling my hair. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and happy. However, when I looked into his eyes, I saw depression. I saw fear and hatred towards himself. I saw regret.

Before I could give the matter any more thought, Al scooped me up. May and momma were next, hugging me tight. Little Ed squealed from Alexis's arms, getting us all to laugh.

"Thanks Ed." I mumbled jokingly. Ed gurgled again, Causing Alexis to finally look up from her book. She cast me a smile, but with the next second she was paying attention to Ed again. Dad grabbed me by the shoulder, gesturing for us to leave. Mustang stopped us however.

"Pure Iron, stay behind. I have a few words I would like to say." At those single words, everyone fled the room.

"Pure Iron Alchemist…. Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I sighed, finally falling back into the chair. I placed one arm on the back of it, making myself comfy for what was to come.

"No, but if it means stopping Envy-" Mustang stood suddenly, his fist pounding on his desk.

"Envy is back? That son of a bitch…" He cut off with a frustrated grunt. I stared at him, fear in my eyes.

"You know about him? What he is…" I trailed off, watching him very carefully. His face portrayed anger, but his eyes showed fear. All he did was nod.

"If that is the only reason you have become a state alchemist, then I suggest you leave all ties behind right now." Sighing, he sat back in his chair, his fists clenching around the edge of the armrests.

"Sir, I appreciate you concern, but-" He lurched up again, storming around his desk towards me. I stood quickly, standing firm in his fury. He reached me, grabbing me by the collar and pulling me close. He stared down at me with intimidation, his eyes full of fury.

"This is not concern, or warning; this is pure fact. If your father will not warn you, I will tell you." His hand tightened, pulling me closer still.

"If you go into this with the naive idea that you will lose nothing, you are sorely mistaken. And if you think, at your level, you can just waltz up to Envy and beat him, you are dead wrong. Your father nearly died trying to beat him unsuccessful, it took him a good long while to beat him to a pulp."

Mustang backed away, letting my coat fall limply from his hands. I staggered, falling straight back onto the couch. My eyes were wide with fear, my voice failing me.

"Erika, if you were to lose your life doing this, your dad would be more than devastated. I guarantee you, your father is going through hell watching you do this. He may have trained you, but that does not mean he approves."

He looked me in the eyes, his eyes burning with the past. His voice had gone from angry and scornful, to caring and gentle. Looking away, he turned his back to me. His shoulders sagged, showing he was now buried in the past.

"Go, your parents must be getting impatient." He placed his hand gently on the corner of his desk, slightly picking at the wood absently. I turned to go, my legs lifting me robotically from the couch. I was stopped only by his voice, now barely a whisper.

"Edward is like a… Brother to me. If you hurt him, if you get yourself hurt, I promise the consequences will not be light."

I stood for a moment, my mind going blank. I lowered my head, staring at the floor. Finally I spoke, my voice a whisper as well.

"Thank you, Mustang." With that, my legs carried me forward, my hand shutting the door behind myself.


	11. Troublesome Thoughts

~~Chapter Eleven~~

Those words… they rang in over and over again in my head.

"_Lose all ties." "Fact, not concern, not a warning." _

"_**Your father would be crushed."**_

Over and over again as I walked slowly down the hall, my feet like iron.

Mustang was right. I couldn't drag my family into this again. I couldn't bare it if I lost them, or if I was responsible for their injury. If anything happened to them… I don't know what I would do. I couldn't face the fact that I would have to do this alone, but yet that was all my mind would accept. I wanted so badly to trust my family on this, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that if I told my father, he would go beat Mustang for telling me such things.

What was I to do if I couldn't even trust my own family? Could I trust Mustang, for that matter?

Walking down the hall, I barely looked up; I was so deep in thought. I couldn't think of one logical answer as to what I would do. Suddenly I crashed face first into what felt like a rock.

Looking up, I came face-to-chest with Major Armstrong.

"Armstrong!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He picked me up in one arm, placing me on his shoulder. He ruffled my hair, hugging me closer to his head as he let out a deep rumble of a laugh. He continued to walk down the hall, straight to where I was headed.

"Good to see you Erika Elric." He gave me a high five, a giant smile plastered on his face. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I'm a State Alchemist." I left it at that, laughing as he yanked me down from his shoulder, crushing me into a bone-breaking hug. He twirled me around, getting a fit of laughter out of me.

"Good for you Erika! What is your Alchemist name?" He ruffled my hair again, placing me back on his shoulder.

"The Pure Iron Alchemist." I boasted proudly. Armstrong chuckled, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Well, I can see why that is your title. Seems Mustang still has his sense of humor." We rounded the corner, seeing my family in a small sitting area. I smiled, flipping elegantly off of his shoulder.

"Momma! Papa!" I ran down the hall, a false smile plastered on my face. Behind me, I could tell Armstrong saw straight through my little act.

"_**I suggest that if you do not want anyone hurt, to lose anyone, you abandon them now."**_

Thanks Mustang, that sure helps a lot.


	12. Runaway

~~Chapter Twelve~~

**_I can't face the facts, the fact that I might hurt you on my journey. I promise never to return, not so long as I am a threat to you._**  
><strong><em>Erika Elric<em>**

Winry ran out of her daughters' room, the note clasped in her hand. Tears streamed down her face.

"Edward!" She ran into their room, running straight to his arms. He took the note at once, reading it in a glance.

"Dammit Erika!" He crumpled the note, tossing it to the floor. It landed by the dresser, rolling underneath it. That caused him to glance to the dresser, seeing his daughters' sparkling face; the last thing he wanted to see right then. He wrapped his arms tighter around Winry's shaking form.

"What are we going to do Ed?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

All Ed could think of was his past. All he could think of were his mistakes, his life flashing before his eyes. He did not want to force his child to go through the same. He wouldn't allow it, not as long as he was breathing.

**Erika's P.O.V**

Suitcase in hand, I ran frantically for cover from the rain. I ran under the white roof of Central, going straight for the President's office. I didn't even stop for authorization. I slammed open doors, turning into the corners harshly. Reaching the end of the hall, I was surprised when Mustang didn't have guards posted at his door like last time. Nevertheless, I stormed inside, surprised to see Mustang sitting calmly.

He looked up from his cup of tea, smiling to me. He held up another cup, offering it to me.

"I knew you would come." He got up, walking over to me and taking my soaking wet coat. It dripped on the ground, forming gray spots on the carpet. "So, what is it you want so badly?"

"I left them behind. I ran away." I set my suitcase down, following him back to the couch and the tea.

" And you expect me to care?" He sat on the couch, gesturing to the seat across from him. Taken aback, I did not sit right away.

"Well, you were the one who told me to!" I put my hands on my hips, ticked at his dismissive tone. "I need you to tell me what to do to be prepared for Envy." I forced my gaze to meet his, determination in my glare. He smiled slightly, holding out the cup of tea for me. Sighing, I sat down, taking the cup from him.

"Very well. Do you know where he went after he injured your father?" He took a sip of tea, looking to me over the rim of the cup.

"No, they never said."

"Well, lucky for you, I have an inkling." He took another sip, then getting up to got to his desk. He dug through a few piles of paper before finally settling on a maroon folder.

"Supposedly he headed east, towards Xing." That hit a few chords.

"Aunt May's homeland." I smiled as pictures of the magical place she described flew through my head. I took a dainty sip of tea as I remembered.

"Yes, that's the place." He sat again, handing me the folder. "I think Envy wants you to follow him, and it could be a trap. But if you don't follow him, you may never know." He took another sip as I set my cup down and started to go through the folder. He went silent, just watching as I did so.

"You know, you really are like your father." I looked up, seeing him staring at me fondly.

"Really? How?" I looked back down, thumbing through the reports very official-like.

"Just like that. A child but so official, so serious." Looking back up, I gave him a smile. Seeing his eyes, I knew he really did care about my father.

"Well, thanks then."

"You will get a ticket to East city first thing in the morning. Until then, go meet some of the other military staff and such. I'm sure they'd love to hear who your father was." I smiled, tucking the folder under my arm. I took a big gulp of tea before standing up.

"You know, running away can turn out to be quite fun." With that, I headed out the door.

Down the hall a ways, I saw a clump of people gathered around a billboard. The excited conversation buzzed with energy and anticipation. I walked up to the back of the crowd, trying to see what had them all riled up. Finally able to see over all the tall men, I saw it was the list of new alchemists. My name was the first.

"His daughter is an alchemist."

"Can you believe it?"

I chuckled, drawing attention to myself. I groaned internally; that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Hey, little girl, you shouldn't be wandering in Central on your own." A kind looking man with black hair and startling green eyes looked over to me. I gave him a rather cocky smile, placing one hand on my hip.

"Hmm, well I think I am capable of taking care of myself." I flashed him my pocket watch, getting a shocked look out of him. At this point everyone else turned to me as well.

"And what is your name?" He got a joking smile on his face, being elbowed by some of his comrades. He expected me to falter and give up on my lie, but this was no lie. I put a giant grin on my face, my tone coming out matter-of-factly.

"Erika Elric." With that I turned on my heel, heading of down the hall. Behind me I heard the collective gasp of shock from the crowd.

"You're Erika Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemists daughter?" the man was stumbling to remove his jaw from the floor.

"Oh, you've heard of Daddy? Uncle Roy must really like to tell stories." I shrugged, laughing at my play on words. I'm sure Mustang would not mind me telling one or two lies.

"Uncle Roy? You're that close to the President?" Another man chimed up, his voice filled with amazement. I stopped walking, turning back to them slightly.

"Sure, Uncle Roy is the nicest ever." I gave them a girlish smile, winking to the black-haired man. He stared back, [picking his jaw up once again.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go call Daddy."

Lie upon lie, I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass at some point, but right now I was having to much fin to care.


	13. Breaking Hearts, Finding Trust

~~Chapter Thirteen~~

After exploring Central for a while, I finally headed back to the President's office. A few feet away, I stopped dead in my tracks. The dull hum of yelling was coming from the room.

"I know she's here Mustang! Tell me where she is!" The unmistakable fury of my father erupted from the room.

"Fullmetal, I do not know where your daughter is. I have said it before and I will say it again." A flash of orange light came from under the door. A crash could be he4ard on the opposite wall.

"Fine, maybe you don't, but I know you have the resources to find out." My fathers' voice sounded choked, as if it was hard for him to stay calm.

Someone let out a sob. Momma.

If you heard a crack, that was my heart breaking.

**Ed and Winry's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>Ed stared at Mustang from the couch. He held Winry in his arms, comforting himself as much as he was comforting her. Mustang turned, eyeing them both carefully.<p>

"You're right, I do have the resources. However, I think she needs to do this. I believe it will change her for the better."

Ed jumped up from the couch, his hands clenched in fists. His fury was in full throttle now.

"What? How could you possibly think that? A child her age-"

"What, shouldn't be out on their own? If I recall, you did just that. You left, burning your house to the ground so you would have nothing to return to." Mustang stalked forward, towering over Ed.

"Don't you dare lecture on home or a child her age. You were three years younger than her."

Ed softened, his shoulders shaking. All he could think of was his past, all those painful memories. He thought of all the people he dragged in, all the people that died for him.

What had he turned his daughter into?

**Erika's P.O.V  
><strong>  
>I ran from that hall as fast as I could. The tears were threatening, but I refused to show any weakness. I stormed past all the personnel, not even stopping if they called out my name. Suddenly I came across the black-haired man. I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to hide the tears.<p>

He spotted me, walking over to catch me by the shoulder.

"What's wrong Erika?" I turned my back, refusing to let him see.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" My voice rang strong, but the anger was unmistakable. He put his hand on my shoulder once again, turning me forcefully to face him. Once he saw my tear-stained cheeks, he knew I was lying.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, bending down a good few inches to look me in the eyes. "So are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" His green eyes sparkled with a playfulness meant to try and cheer me up.

"Why do you care? I don't even know you!" I crossed my arms over my chest, taking over a snotty, child-like demeanor. He let his hand fall off of my shoulder, straightening up so that he towered over me once again.

"My name is Jason. I care because the President told me to look out for you. He wants my whole department to look out for you, support you." He bent back down again, hitting my chin lightly. That action made my whole head bob.

"So, either you tell me, or I will have to force the answer out of you."

Why would Mustang tell a whole department to look out for me? Why would I need a whole department if I was an Alchemist? What possible protection could they offer that I didn't have?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but I don't think you want to hear about my miserable life Jason." I turned, walking hastily down the hall. He matched my pace in a heartbeat.

"I don't mind, and like I said, your Uncle said for me to look out for you." He punched my shoulder lightly and playfully. I stopped suddenly, Jason stopping just as soon.

"How do I know I can trust you? You remember what my father had to deal with."

"You can trust me because President Mustang does. That should be sign enough." Right on cue, another man came running down the hall.

"Colonel Jason, we need you in the office. Mustang wants to talk about some stuff." Jason winked to me, going off after the other man. I just watched, to astonished an confused to say anything.


	14. Regrets

~~Chapter Fourteen~~

I lay in the military apartments, curled into a ball on one of the beds. My arm was rested across my forehead, my eyes staring blankly out the window. My knees were pulled to my chest, my other arm wrapped around them. I was to deep in thought to notice anyone, anything, else.

My dad had sounded furious. No, beyond furious; he sounded like he could personally bring hell to earth.

What have I done? Why couldn't I have just stayed home? Why did I have to know what alchemy was? Why was I the one who said I would do this?

Oh yeah, a little thing called sweet revenge. I still wanted to hurt Envy; don't ever forget that. But I was starting to have doubts. I was starting to think that maybe I couldn't. I knew I couldn't do it alone, so why did I run away? If I needed people to help me, then why did I leave them all behind?

I sat up, one leg dangling of the side of the bed. Three knocks ended my silence.

"What?" I groaned, to depressed to even bother to sound happy. The last thing I needed right now were visitors.

"It's me, Jason." I sighed, my mood worsening. I didn't want to be lectured on trust again. His department would have to force me to like them before I remotely trusted them.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you say it like that? Am I really that bad?" I could hear the humor in his voice. It made me want to gag.

"Yes, you are. Now leave." I glared towards the door, getting up to remove him by force if necessary.

"Can't, the President wants you."

"Open up Elric." Mustang tapped his fist against the door impatiently. I groaned again, going to the door. I opened it, leaning against the doorframe sassily.

"What is this about Mustang?" I crossed my arms across my chest, sighing again. Mustang eyed me seriously, suggesting that I shouldn't have done that.

"We need to talk about your dad." I gave him a death glare.

"Why now? Why with him?" I glared in Jason's direction. He huffed angrily, opening his mouth to say something. Mustang stopped him with a flick of his wrist, his eyes never straying from me. Jason choked back his words, turning away towards the empty hall.

"Elric, he came today."

Shocker.

"And?"

"He knows you're here, or at least he knew. You're leaving first thing in the morning, bright and early. No negotiation." A nervous feeling came over me. I clenched my arms tighter around my stomach.

"What did he want?"

"You."

And I knew damn well he would stop at nothing to get me.

Ed and Winry's P.O.V

"Ed, we can't let her do this alone." Winry glanced over her shoulder to the driver's seat. Ed sighed heavily.

"I know, but Mustang is right. I can't judges her because of what she did; Al and I did the same. I can't…" Ed groaned again, knotting a frustrated hand in his hair.

"Edward, I understand that. But you didn't runaway, you kept family with you. You even used family and friends to your advantage in the end, and no one minded. They all loved you." Winry reached over, squeezing his hand tightly. "I still do."

Ed looked to her, love burning in his eyes. "I love you too Winry."

Why had he let Erika become an alchemist? Why had he taught her all these things? Why had he possibly ruined her shot at a normal life?

The only reason he could find was his own revenge. He had used her as a tool trying to set straight what had happened years ago. He had used his daughter as a tool of revenge.

What the hell was he thinking? Why had he done this?

He had used his own daughter as a tool of revenge on Envy.


	15. Wrong Stop

~~Chapter Fifteen~~

The grassy plains flew by in blurs. The houses and mountains merged into one. I rested my elbow on the edge of the window, letting my head fall against the glass. I was probably Two hours away from East city by now. Sleep was an option, but I was still too nervous.

I wasn't ready to face Envy, but yet I chased him. Yeah, that made perfect sense. What was I going to do? Walk up and tell him to surrender? I doubt that he would even wait for me to say his name, let alone demand something of him.

"All off! We have reached our destination!" The conductor bellowed from the front of the car. I was the only one standing, feeling his eyes follow me the whole way off. I hopped of the train, taking a good look around the station.

From what I could see, this city was elegant. It's ticket booths shone with pride, the white standing out against the dark evening sky. The black and white tiles were pristine, looking as though no one had ever set foot here before. These people had a severe case of OCD.

Stepping further into the station, I looked for any sign of people. The only sign I could see was a lamppost halfway down the street. I walked towards that, keeping my guard up.

I walked down the street, stopping under the lamppost. I set my suitcase by my feet, digging my ticket out of my pocket. This was the right stop, wasn't it?

Looking to the ticket, I felt an iron ball drop in my stomach. I had gotten off three stops to early. This was not East city.

Suddenly I heard a crash down the street, a wail escaping from the center of it. A cloud of dust spreading out against the night sky followed that. I stared ahead, forming my gauntlet into a blade. Another wail escaped, this one nearer. Just as I was ready to defend myself, I was yanked into the bushes.

Someone crushed me to their chest, a hand tight over my mouth. I felt my suitcase behind me, indicating that they had grabbed that as well.

"Don't say a word." A husky voice whispered above my head, crushing me closer. I placed my blade against his stomach, showing him I was not afraid to fight back. He stilled, getting my message.

Slowly, the _"thud, thud, thud"_ of giant feet crushing into the street came closer. A giant shadow hid the light of the lamp, the silhouette of a dinosaur forming over us.

"_Elric, Elric, I know you're here. Come and play; I promise I wont bite. Hard."_

The unmistakable voice of Envy echoed into the night. I clenched my fists harder, unaware I pressed my blade closer to the mans stomach. He flinched back, tightening his hand around my mouth as a warning. I pulled my blade away, trying to signal an apology.

Why was Envy here? He should have been further east, according to Mustang. I wasn't ready, but I didn't want to hide. My goal was to kill him, and yet I was hiding behind a bush? I won't be the weakling forever.

The padding grew softer as Envy retreated back towards the town. He whispered my name as he went, his voice low, menacing, and pure terror itself. I shuddered at the tone.

Five minutes passed before either of us moved. Finally, I fell back against my suitcase. He fell back as well, his arms catching himself just in time.

"What the hell was that?" His husky voice took on a frantic tone. I sighed heavily, running a hand through my short hair.

"That was Envy." My tone was that of pure hatred.

"He was the thing that destroyed my village." His eyes burned of hell and hatred, his tone matching mine. I looked to him, for once analyzing a person before I said more.

He had a muscular build, his deep tan skin making him exotic. His pure white hair fell to his elbows, tied in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. White bangs shaded his narrow face, eyes the color of chocolate staring back at me.

As I studied him, I could feel his eyes looking me over as well.

"He was the one who destroyed it?" I sat up straight, trying to make myself more comfortable. He sat up as well, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"He came a week ago, disguised as a harmless old man. Father Knew what he was, trying to stop him before he could do any harm. The beast saw through that, not bothering with father and going straight for the Village. Many died, in fact most did. Father took us elsewhere, trying to save what was left."

The mans face took a somber tone, his eyebrows furrowing together sadly. I looked to the grass, unsure what to say next.

"Your father seems like a capable man. What is his name?" I looked up again, out weyes meeting.

"Everyone just calls him Scar."


	16. Fathers old acquaintance

~~Chapter sixteen~~

We were walking long a path, the man leading me towards his village refuge.

"I still don't know your name." I stated randomly, hastening my pace to match his.

"Eclipse. And I could say the same to you." He looked over his shoulder, his eyes looking down to me.

"Erika Elric, Pure Iron Alchemist." I stated my name matter-of-factly, proud to finally pronounce my title to someone.

"So you're the one Envy wants?" He turned towards me completely, stopping in his tracks. I sighed, stopping as well. Envy was the last thing I wanted to talk about now.

"Yes, I am. Although it may also have a little bit to do with who my father is." I looked away; tired of seeing the expressions I got after saying that.

"And who is your father?"

Edwards' P.O.V

"Fullmetal." Mustang stalked the halls of Central, having heard word that Edward was once again in the library. Ed glared to him; tired of telling him he was just looking at books. He was trying to find his daughter, but not here. He knew that history could not help him find her, but he did think that history could help stop Envy.

"What do you want Mustang?"

"I know where your daughter is." Ed whirled, shock written over his face. He stood then, looking seriously to Mustang.

"Where?"

"Just south of East City." Hope leapt in Ed's heart. He finally had a chance of bringing his daughter home safe and sound.

"But so is Envy."

Erika's P.O.V

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah, why do you say it like that?" His tone was different than others, not shock, but recognition.

"You need to meet my father." He took my hand, pulling me faster into the woods.

"Why?" I stammered as he pulled me faster by the hand.

"He'll explain when we get there." Eagerness crossed his face, his voice filled with the smile that I could not see.

A few moments later, we came across a tattered looking camp. Hundreds of limp tents were lined up, some grouped around fires, others scattered randomly. Men and women wore saddened expressions, garbed in tattered clothing. Mud covered every face I saw, most of which looked to me hopefully, as if I was the answer to all their prayers.

Eclipse towed me straight to the centre, stopping in front of the only distinctive tent. Where the rest were white, this one was black. Eclipse bent over, poking his head inside.

"Father, I've brought a guest."

"Eclipse, you know I don't have time. Is it urgent?" The voice that spoke was deep and gravely, strained with the stress of caring for a whole village.

"I would say so." With that, Eclipse pulled his head out, shoving me in. I stumbled in, landing on my knees in front of a very muscular man. His skin was the same as Eclipse's, his eyes blazing red. His face was squarer, and his hair was worn in a rugged style. He had it shaved close to his head by his ears, but on top was a wild mess of white. The roots by his ears were black, going grey some places.

The mans' eyes widened when he saw me. He reached out, pulling me to him by my collar. I gasped, putting my hands on his chest as a barrier between us.

"You're an Elric." He spoke with certainty, not asking but stating. His eyes narrowed, his scar wrinkling with his forehead.

"Yes I am."

"Let me see your arm." He snarled these words, grabbing my right arm and yanking up the sleeve. I heard a relieved sigh when he found flesh.

"I'm not my father, I didn't perform Human Transmutation. Both my parents are alive and well." I spoke as if to reassure him. He leaned back, letting me go calmly.

"So I take it you know who I am then, if you speak to reassure me." He looked to me through his shaggy white bangs, his red eyes narrowing. His muscular arms stretched out further as he leaned back. Noticing that, I also saw his tattoos.

"Yeah, my dad mentioned you a few times."

"Hmm…" He snorted, as if satisfied by something.

"I guess I should feel honored, but to who do I have the pleasure?"

"Erika Elric, Pure Iron Alchemist."

"What do you want?" He looked to me seriously, the atmosphere going tense.

"To stop Envy." I spoke with confidence, my eyes never wavering from his.

"You want to stop him, huh? Is that why you became an Alchemist?"

"Yes. I came here in hopes of getting stronger, but it looks like Envy already beat me here. We just saw him-"

"You did what?" He lurched forward, alarm and anger all over his body.

"Eclipse hid me before Envy could find me-"

"So he's after you?" Scar stood up, grabbing me by the arm. He towed me out of the tent, ignoring my obviously weak protests.

"Eclipse!" Scar shouted angrily towards him. I cowered, trying to yank out of his grasp.

"Yes father-" Eclipse had come up cautiously, but nonetheless scar slapped him. Eclipse fell to the ground with the power of the blow, shock written all over his face.

"Why would you bring his target to our camp! You buffoon!" At this point, Scar sent me flying towards the ground and Eclipse. I landed beside eclipse with a grunt, my eyes shutting in pain. Eclipse tried to get up, sot stop Scar from doing anything more, but Scar just sent him down again. I gathered myself, standing in a defensive position towards Scar.

"What the hell is your problem?" My voice was strong, not wavering from fear in the least.

"My problem? My son just brought the person whom Envy wants the most to our only refuge!" Scar lunged again, but this time I stopped him. I slapped my hands to the ground, a rock hand grabbing scars arm.

"How did you-"

"What the hell are you doing? That is your son for god's sake!" Scar looked to me, as if awaiting my final words.

"I don't want to harm your people, but at this rate, I'm no so sure you won't." I turned then, helping Eclipse up. He gave me a look of shock, but also of thanks. Turning back to Scar, I slapped my hands to the rock, turning it back into dust.

"I'll leave, but keep in mind, Envy will be back. That much I'm sure of." With that, I spun on my heel, heading off down the path.


	17. His Time

~~Chapter Seventeen~~

I stumbled blindly along the path, desperately searching for the street. It had been hours since I had left camp; not once had I seen any sign of light or of civilization.

"Great, now I've gotten myself lost." I mumbled this as I dropped my suitcase near the base of a tree. I slid down the length of the tree, finally coming to a rest at its base as well. My thoughts ran every direction, but mostly to my task at hand. How was I supposed to get the training I needed to stop Envy in the middle of the woods? I wasn't. So I had to get out soon, otherwise I had a feeling this was not one of the friendly forests.

"Erika!" A distant voice called out, one I was immediately grateful for. Shocked, I called back.

"Over here!" I stood, looking in every direction for the voice to come through the trees. They came up behind me, tapping me on my shoulder. I whirled right into Eclipse.

"Thank god!" I laughed as he pulled me into a hug. His arms made me feel safe for the first time in a long while.

"Where were you going? Migrating south?" Eclipse joked around, ruffling my hair with a smile on his face. I laughed again, slapping his hand away.

"Why are you here? It's not like Scar cared what happened to me." Eclipse smiled, as if happy about that. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh contraire! He was the one who sent me. Not to bring you back, but to continue on your journey with you."

I could feel my jaw hit the floor.

"What? Why? I don't need anyone-"

"What father says goes." Eclipse looked to me then, all seriousness in his eyes. He looked down a good few inches to me, a small smile on his lips. The smile was not of happiness, but somehow of warning. "And you always need someone. You can never be completely alone."

In that one sentence, Eclipse managed to change my whole train of thought. Where Mustang had said that I should leave everyone behind Eclipse said the opposite.

"If anything, you should learn from your father. He used all of his friends and family to his advantage in the end." Eclipse looked to me with sincerity burning in his eyes.

Eclipse had told me the truth; he told me what I needed to do to win.

"Which way is to the village?" Eclipse turned to the right slightly, pointing over his shoulder.

"That way, why?"

"The journey is starting." Was my only reply as I pushed him in that direction. He smiled, leading me the rest of the way without protest.

_Scar's P.O.V_

Scar wandered the empty streets of the village. The debris scattered around the sides of the street, crushed buildings bringing old memories. The smell of rotting flesh burned in his nose.

What was he going to do for his people? He couldn't tell them they lost their home again, not after barely twenty years. He could not be responsible for the end of Ishbalan race. He would not be the end of what was once a mighty and powerful people, not so recently after restoring it.

He rounded a corner, seeing the crumbled market just ahead. Sighing, he sat on a nearby rock. Rubbing his knees, he cursed the symptoms of old age.

Looking to the sky, thoughts of tragedy filled his head. He had lived his whole life fighting and killing. His whole race had been annihilated basically, the only shred of hope he had ever had was his son. Eclipse made his life bearable, Eclipse made all of the pain go away. But even now, Eclipse refused to learn Alchemy.

Funny how that works. One year he was trying to kill all alchemists, and now alchemy was his only hope.

Scar knew his time was coming, the only hope he had was his son. Alchemy was a part of that, ironic since twenty years ago he despised it.

What was he doing in his life? What was going to happen next?

Erika's P.O.V

"What are you hoping to find here, Erika?" The discomfort in Eclipse's voice was dominant over the fear he felt of returning.

"Anything that Envy might have left." Eclipse gave me a look of confusion.

"May have left?" Eclipse led me through the forest, pushing aside a branch for me. I smiled, stepping in front of him.

"Thank you. And yes, you never know what you might find." I stepped through the trees, finally feeling pavement beneath my feet. The second I breathed in, I wished I hadn't. It smelled of rotting flesh, as if a thousand eggs had gone bad. I gagged, covering my mouth with my hand. Eclipse did the same.

"Hurry, I don't want to stay longer than necessary." I nodded, looking apologetically towards him.

Stepping out onto the pavement, I looked to the skyline. The ruins of buildings that once stood proud we covered in ash, stone crumbling to the ground every few minutes. Looking around, I tried to think of what I might be looking for. Suddenly it came to mind. Horror-struck, I turned slightly towards Eclipse.

"Eclipse, what is the dominant gender in your camp?" He gave me an outlandish look.

"Men. Why- Oh no." Realization hit as he spoke. She shook his head, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"No, that can't be his plan. It can't!" Eclipse clenched his hands into fists, shouting out with anger. His voice shook the whole sky, his body trembling in anger.

"Eclipse…"

"You're wrong! No one is that sick!" He whipped his head up, looking harshly to me through a shadowing of white bangs. With the action of his head, his ponytail snapped around, wrapping around his elbow.

"Eclipse, Envy is that sick. He's not human. He is that sick." I looked to him softly, my eyes screaming with apology and comfort.

"Don't bother. I'll kill that bastard, so help me-"

A crash came from across the village, dust spreading into the sky.

"Dammit!" A muffled yell cam from within.

"Dad?" Eclipse took off at a sprint, forgetting I was even there. I took off after him, curious as well.

"Eclipse, did you find Erika?" Eclipse vanished into the cloud of dust, searching for Scar.

"Yeah, she's right here. What happened?" Scar didn't answer. It was several minutes before they emerged from the dust. Scar was leaning on Eclipse, their arms entangled for support. They walked a little further before Scar fell and dragged them both to the ground.

If Eclipse didn't see it, I did.

Scar's time was here.


	18. Promises To Keep

~~Chapter Eighteen~~

Scar's P.O.V

I could feel it in my heart. I knew I was to die this day. If my son can't see it, I will show him what Alchemy has to offer.

Suddenly, my legs gave out underneath me. I fell towards the ground, gravel spinning closer to my face. I pulled us both to the ground, falling on my back. Eclipse landed on top, supporting himself by caging his arms around me.

"Son, I need you to do something for me." I grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. I stared into his chocolate eyes, looking serious as I could.

"Dad, you can do it yourself. You're fine-"

"I'm not. I haven't been for a long time, not since your mother—" I broke off, a pain seizing my heart. I grabbed at my cloth shirt; trying to stifle the flames I felt eating away at my heart.

"Dad…"

"Listen to me. You need to copy my tattoos. Erika can teach you the rest, but you need Alchemy if you are to save our people."

His expression hardened as he stared at me. His eyes widened with fear, his hand clutching my arm harder. I gripped back as hard as I could, putting all my love into that one simple gesture.

"Dad…" His voice shrunk with sadness. Another stab of pain came, causing me to close my eyes and lurch a small bit. My hand tightened on his, causing him erotic pain I was sure.

"Dad!" Eclipse shouted. He sounded distant, but the oncoming sleep was welcoming. It seemed so peaceful…

Eclipse's P.O.V

Fathers' body went limp, his face now peaceful. I hoisted his limp body, crushing it to me. Tears soaked my face, my shoulders shaking heavily.

"Eclipse…" Erika came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I yanked away, burying my head against my fathers limp neck. Erika kneeled behind me, giving up on comfort.

"He was right you know. Alchemy is the only thing that will stop Envy."

At the mention of that bastard's name hatred burned in my core. He destroyed my village, destroyed my people, crushed their hope of recovering, and he caused my fathers death. This bastard was going to pay, even if it meant my life. If I could help Erika stop him, I would do it no matter the price.

If it meant using Alchemy, so be it.

I pulled away from his body, placing it limply in my lap. I looked to the sky, tears streaming down my face and down my neck. The sky seemed just as sad, the dark clouds gathering ominously for the oncoming rainstorms.

"Teach me how."

Erika's P.O.V

I watched in horror as Eclipse scratched away at his arms. He held his father in his arms, one of his arms carving away with his pocketknife at the other. He was barely scratching the surface, but even then you could tell his arms would be beyond repair if he continued. I had tried to stop him many times, but he had just shoved me away, pointing the knife at me threateningly. The only thing that kept me away was the hatred and determination in his eyes. His eyes were filled with pure and true hell, and that scared me into keeping my distance.

Watching him made my heart ache. He was tearing away at his skin, right over his fathers' body. Blood, tears and sweat stained Scar's clothes and skin. Finally I had had enough.

"Eclipse! Snap out of it!" I stood up, seizing his shoulders. He yanked away, thrusting the knife into my arm. I yelled out in pain, catching his arms fiercely. I tied his arms behind his back, crushing him to my chest. I held him, just held him. He cried into my shoulder, tears soaking the both of us. Carefully I moved to stop the bleeding in my arm. He stopped then, moving away from me. Seeing the blood, I saw horror in his eyes.

"Erika, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I slapped my hands over his mouth. "Shut up, you had every right to. Its no big deal."

I took off my jacket, ripping off the sleeve that already had the blood on it. I tied that tightly around my arm, asking for Eclipse to help then. He did, apologizing every step of the way. I slapped him once he was done.

"What was that for!" He lurched away with shock on his face.

"That was for apologizing when I told you not to, and for possibly ruining your arms. We need a professional, and I have a feeling your father knew that. So why don't we return to the village, and try there?" Eclipse gave me a sheepish smile for the first part. At the mention of his father however, he sobered, a sad expression all over his face now.

"You're probably right." He stood, turning to gather his fathers' body. Knowing there was no way he could pull that off by himself, I rushed to help him. He stopped me with a glare.

"Your arm is hurt." Was all he said. With that, he lifted Scar's body, only saying one more sentence.

"You will teach me how, right?"

"if your father said I would, than I will."

Mustang's P.O.V

What does this always happen to Ed? Tragedy and despair, evil and hatred. It always seemed to find the Elric brothers. And why couldn't I ever do anything to help? They said that I was one of their biggest helps, originally. In my failing years, I knew I couldn't even begin to be as the former President had been. Bradley had something else, even if he was a homunculus.

Sitting in my chair, I twisted to face the window. Outside I saw all of Central. I saw my people, selling things and going about their daily lives. I saw my subordinates, saluting o0ne another and saving people from daily deeds gone wrong. My city seemed to be perfect; my country seemed perfect. Although, I have learned never to trust anything as it seems, always dig deeper.

"Roy there is someone here to see you." I turned to see the lovely face of Riza. She smiled, a hint of blush touching her cheeks.

"It's not like you don't see me every day," She lowered her head, blushing deeper. I smiled, walking up and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Can't I have my breath taken away by my own wife?" I nuzzled her neck softly, laughing as she pushed me away sheepishly. Just then our smallest came wandering in, his eyes red with tears.

"What is it Hughes?" Riza crouched, hugging him close.

"Nina stole my toy! She said she wasn't gonna give it back!" The tearful two year old sobbed into his mothers' coat. Riza smiled, calling in Nina.

"Yes Mother?" She came in, her hands folded neatly behind her back, a wave of golden hair also covering them. Riza just smiled, casting a look to me. I gave her a smile back, nodding in understanding.

"Hughes tells me that you stole his toy. Would you care to give it back?" Riza asked kindly, her face almost joyful as she teased the five year old.

"No! It's mine now! Daddy says-"

With that, I snatched the toy car out of her hands. She squealed in protest as I lifted her completely off the floor. I smiled, prying her little fingers off of it. She thumped to the ground. With that, I handed the toy to Hughes, watching happily as he pattered down the hallway. Riza sent Nina on her way as well, just scolding her lightly. She stood then, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What exactly, does Daddy say?" Riza placed a hand on my chest, grabbing a handful of my coat.

_Damn, stupid loud-mouthed toddlers._ I cursed mentally. Just then, there was a knock at my door. Ed poked his head, immediately lowering his gaze.

"Did I… interrupt something?" I didn't say a word, going to the door and pulling him out. We both took off down the hall, him eyeing me curiously.

"Thank you Fullmetal, you just saved my life." He eyed me, as if wanting to make some witty remark.

"Seems only fitting as repayment for all those times you saved mine." Was his only reply. At that, I could see something dark appear in his eyes.

"What is it Fullmetal? Is it Erika again?" I had not heard from her in over a week, making even me a little anxious. I could only begin to comprehend what he was going through if he had no contact at all.

"You know where she is, you've been contracting her." He looked to me then, all the hell a father could contain in his eyes. I flinched back, ready for the fury I knew so well.

"You know what she has been doing, you know if she's alive. Why wouldn't you tell me these things? Why would you leave me in the dark like that? I'm her father for God's sake!" He exploded in my face, pushing me up against the wall angrily.

"You know I have no choice, you know she would tear me to shreds if I told you where she was. As it is, I told you she was in East city." As I said that sentence, I realized it had been three days since I told him. That was more than enough time for someone like him to travel there and explore. _Damn. _

"You have every choice! And I know she's not there! No one has seen any Alchemist by her description, nor any girl by her description!" He punched the wall by my head. I flinched away, looking to him with shock. "you are going to tell me where she is, or so help me-"

He cut off, transmuting his arm into the blade.

Author's Note: Sorry I have not posted in so very long, but I try my best. And actually, for the last few chapters I have just been copying them from my notebook, this chapter was different. I went to a certain point and then improvised; a new change for me.

_**Anywho, have fun, read, comment, do as you please. :D**_


	19. Tattoos

~~Chapter Nineteen~~

Eclipse's P.O.V

We walked through the village refuge, a limp body in my arms. Erika was walking behind me, holding her arm painfully. Every time I looked to her I felt regret and guilt run to my core. I hated myself for hurting her, but worse, I hated myself for being capable of that. I hated the fact that I had such anger, such issues with controlling myself. She told me I had an exception, seeing as my father just died.

He died… He's dead. That was the only other thought that ran through my head. All other normal, humane thought escaped, leaving only death, despair, and regret. My father was gone, most likely by the hands of the monster Envy. That bastard was to pay, and I didn't give a damn about my life. All I wanted was revenge.

A crowd of people came then, gathering around me slowly. All their faces were filled with fear and shock. Their leader was dead and his possessed son carrying him through the town. A girl most of them had never seen was also tagging along, and that brought confusion to their features. Suddenly a man I knew well walked up. He wore an expression of pure pain and apology.

"Eclipse, your father talked to me just before…" He trailed of, casting a meaningful glance to Scar's body. "I am a tattooist, so if you will come with me…" He led me to a tent, then turning to Erika.

"You will stay there and guard the tent. Do not let anyone in, or out, other than me." Were the only words he said to her. With that, he led me into a dark tent, setting me down and laying Fathers' body down.

Erika's P.O.V

I sat outside of the tent nervously, hearing muffled scrams coming from inside. I could only imagine the pain that Eclipse was dealing with, having softened and irritated the skin already. I would scream as well, if I was having my skin permanently inked.

All the people in the village had tried to come near at one point or another, claiming to want to se Scar's body. I turned them away, just as I was told to. They al gave me looks of evil as they were turned down. I knew how they felt, having a strange person in their land.

At this point, another scream came from inside the tent. I sighed, looking over my shoulder nervously. This one sounded worse, it sounded almost like my father had. At that mention, a thousand pictures of him flew through my mind.

At first I saw him with Al, a giant smile on his face. Then came the days of repainting our house and the days of my training. Those days were the best, as he always wore a smile then. The next was when I was named. I loved how wide his smile got, how high he twirled me, how happy the room had become after Mustang had said those words. I was wrenched from my memories by the man popping his head out of the tent.

"You need to come in. Now." The sternness in his voice had me to my feet in an instant. I rushed in behind the man, coming face to face with a rugged Eclipse. He was laid on the floor, a blanket sprawled over his body. His arms were bandaged, limply at his sides. His eyes were focusing blurrily, showing that he was not one hundred percent there. He smiled when he saw me, his eyes focusing a little bit more.

"Hey Eclipse." I smiled to him, going to sit by his side.

"So, how do I look?" He whispered with a weak smile. I laughed lightly, flicking his head.

"You look like hell, and your arms are bandaged. How am I supposed to tell?" He laughed shakily, his eyes slipping closed. He fell asleep with a fond smile on his face.

"I heard him say your name was Erika?" the man spoke softly from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Erika Elric." I turned slightly, giving him a small smile. He nodded, heading over to the opposite side of the tent. It was only about three steps, but yet it felt so roomy. The man looked to me then, sitting on the floor by Scar's body. That gave me the chills, seeing a man sitting calmly beside a dead body. I eyed him carefully, not liking where this was going.

"Well, Erika Elric, Eclipse is very lucky to have a friend like you. He will be able to make it through the general shock, so long as you help. As for the healing process, well, that will be a bit harder. He will need to be cared for very carefully, very gingerly." The man straightened then, grabbing a wet rag from a bucket by Eclipse. He came to me, removing my torn jacket bit from my arm. He then started to wash the blood away as much a he could. I winced at the initial shock of the cold.

"I understand. I plan to do that, but I also hope to be able to leave for East city soon. I do have my own mission as well." I nodded to him slightly, taking the rag from his hands. I began to wash my arm myself, not paying any attention to him anymore. I didn't think he would ask, but eventually he did.

"So why is a girl so young a State Alchemist?" He looked to me curiously, a small bit of history flickering in his eyes.

"Envy hurt my father, ruining all that he had worked so hard for twenty years ago. I won't let that bastard get away, not while he is still ruining lives." I hadn't realized it, but apparently, I was crushing my arm with fury.


	20. The Sky So Serene

~~Chapter Twenty~~

Eclipse's P.O.V

The pain in my arms was greater than I had expected from tattoos. Maybe it was the fact that they were alchemy related? I very much doubted it, but it helped to think of reasons that could possibly save you from thinking you were weak. Maybe this was my mind telling me how weak I really was. I just hoped that I could handle it and not hold Erika back.

Last night they had had a conversation, her and the man. I made it look like I couldn't hear them, but I heard every word. She thought I was going to be a burden, but yet she was willing to take the time to help me recover? She was one of the weirdest people I had ever met. She was willing to help someone, even though it set her own personal gain aside. That amazed me, seeing as I was raised by Scar.

"Eclipse? Are you awake?" Erika spoke beside me, wrenching me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes then, looking to her sparkling gold eyes. Even now, in a tent filled with death and pain, she brought a small bit of hope and happiness to the tent. She had eyes that sparkled with love and hope, but they also spoke of all her determination. She truly was a magnificent creature.

"Yeah, I am." I spoke, shocked at how raspy my voice sounded. I immediately swallowed, trying to clear it. She smiled, taking my hand lightly.

"Good. The doctor, or whatever he is, said we could try to take off the bandages today." She crouched over me then, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled me up into a sitting position but not without pain herself. She leaned back after that, cursing lightly under her breath. I looked to her arm, guilt coming to bite me in my stomach.

"Already?" I asked incredulously, trying to wrap my mind around how much time could have really passed.

"Yeah, I know a few tricks, so I helped you heal a little. The doctor took a look and said that we could start on learning Alchemy. He wants it to be small stuff, stuff that won't hurt your arms to much." She rubbed her arm, a wince covering her face. I lowered my head, looking to my bandaged arms.

"Which is which? I understand one reconstructs, and the other just stops at some point?" Erika smiled, as if pleased by something. I gave her and odd look.

"His right arm decomposes, his left reconstructs. In other words, his right stops in the second step, his left goes all the way." She looked to my arms then, a look of curiosity covering her face. "Although I am not sure which way this man did it. I'm sure that we can… um, look to your father to figure out…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. I gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Erika, I know what you mean." With that, I bent my left arm, surprised at the lack of pain. I started to unwrap my right, gently and carefully. Erika smiled back, bending down to help me.

"We'll make sure your father did not die in vain, okay?" She unwrapped my arm completely, looking to it with interest. "He did it right, this one decomposes."

"Thanks Erika."

Mustang's P.O.V

Edward looked like hell, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help. I had basically told him even I, the President, didn't know where his daughter was. I had sent her to East city, but she had never gotten there. I had military personnel there, waiting for her, so I hoped that helped a little. I sent them orders a few minutes ago, basically saying that they were to contact me immediately upon Erika's arrival. I also have to admit, I was getting anxious myself.

"Mustang, it has been a day since you sent word, and still nothing! I'm beginning to think that Envy might have won." Edward looked to the floor, sighing heavily. We had called Winry down, al coming as well. Alexis was with May and Ed JR.

"Brother, you don't need to worry. I can promise you that Erika knows how to take care of herself. We did the same you know." Edward glared to Al, fury in his eyes.

"Yes, but we had each other! She went alone! I see a little bit of a difference there!" Winry stroked his shoulders. Al sighed, looking to me for help. I shrugged, unable to offer any.

"Ed, she went alone, yes, but by now I am certain that she has found someone to trust." I spoke with a reassuring tone to my voice. Winry looked up with a questioning glance.

"How do you know this?" Winry asked as her eyes widened.

"From what I can gather about her approximate location, she got off only a few stops to early. She should be somewhere around Scar's village." That got even Edward to look up. He looked relieved, or at least more relieved than he was five seconds ago.

"You know this for certain? It's your best guess?" Ed looked to me with hope, but also with a bit of sorrow and anxiety. I understood all of it. If I ever lost Nina or Hughes, I don't know what I would do. I know I would handle it worse than Ed was. For that I will always think of him as more of an adult than I; he was when he was fifteen, and he still is now.

Erika's P.O.V

Eclipse was doing well. He had already gotten the alchemy underway, learning the basics of reconstructing. As I had no experience with the decomposing, he just sort of goofed off with a few bricks and old logs. He got the hang of that one pretty fast, and my guess is it must be easier. So now we sat at the base of a tree, looking up to the sky through the canopy of leaves. Eclipse was leaning more against the tree, while I was leaning against him. I was trying my hardest not to hurt his arms, and he just said it didn't hurt at all.

"How is your arm Erika?" He looked down to me, worry in his eyes. I sighed, looking to my bandages skin. I missed my red coat, but that was kind of trashed currently.

"It's fine. I told you not to worry." I gave him a scolding look.

"As did I." He returned my look with a small glare. I laughed slightly, looking away and back to the sky. I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he gave an exasperated sigh.

The sky seemed so peaceful. Maybe one day I could feel like that, peaceful and content. But until Envy ran free, I doubted that very much.


	21. Heart To Heart Conversations

~~Chapter Twenty One~~

Edward's P.O.V

We sat on a train, my glare focused on the window. The trees flew by in blurs, the sky blending in as well.

"Ed, don't you think you're being a bit irrational? Erika is-"

"No, Al, I am not being irrational. I am being a father." I glared to my brother, seeing the weakness I hated causing so much. Al looked hurt, as if I had slapped him back somehow. I hated myself for that; I hated the fact that I could hurt Al so much. He was my only brother, and I was determined to keep our bond solid and strong.

"Ed, that's not what I meant, you know that. All I meant was that rushing into the fire is probably not the best thing, and you know that. You know that if you run in and yank Erika out, she will hate you for the rest of her life if it's at the wrong moment. You _know_ that." Al gave me a scolding look, his eyes sharp. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know that Al, but all I want is my child back. I just want my daughter safe and at home." Before I could say anything more, Al was glaring to me full throttle now.

"You were the one who asked her to do this! You were the one who trained her, who told her she could do this, who gave her the determination to do this! You were the one who wanted to use his daughter as a tool of revenge! You were the one who got his ass beaten by Envy, someone who should be dead, and immediately sent his daughter into the danger!" Al hopped seats, grabbing me by the collar and shoving his face into mine. "It was all you. So stop eating away with all of this Father crap! You were the one who had his head full of revenge, the one who didn't stop to think the situation through. So stop letting this eat away at your "life". Suck it up, deal with the fact that you did this, and grow up! You have been through worse, always remember that."

Al held me for a few more seconds, his glare fixed on my eyes. I stared back, shocked at his words. He leaned back then, leaning his head against the back of the seat. He rubbed his temples, stress straining his face.

"Ed, I love Erika like she was my own daughter. But the only way you can earn a child's trust is by letting them make mistakes. You let them make them, and then they will realize that they were wrong, and they will come running." He looked over to me, his head rolling sideways limply. "Ed, Erika will come through. I promise."

I took Al's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Thank you Al. you have no idea how much I needed to be yelled at." I gave him a small smile, but my mind was going elsewhere.

He was right; I did throw her into this. I had trained her; I had begged her to do this. I was using her for my own pitiful, selfish revenge. I was using my own _daughter_for some hopeless mission. This was all my doing, this was all my fault. I was responsible for anything that happened to my daughter. Envy was going to kill her, either that, or she would be stuck doing this for the next half of her life. If I couldn't stop Envy, I knew my daughter couldn't. 

"And Ed, before you say anything, this was not all your fault. I am just as responsible for training her as you are. We share the blame together." What was I going to say, he asks?

"I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking I needed to have a little chat with God."

Erika's P.O.V

I sat outside of Eclipse's tent, waiting for him to be done snooping in his fathers' old stuff. He said that he wanted to do some research, learn what he could about his father's past. I tried to convince him that asking some of the people around the refuge might be a better idea, but he shook that idea off. He said he wanted to hear it as if from his father himself.

I had a feeling this was more about regret and guilt than actual interest. He probably regretted never asking his father about his life. From what I gathered while Scar was still alive, they did not exactly have the best of relationships. This was more of a personal thing than a research thing, and I knew that. I understood that he needed this, that he needed to reassure himself. I got the message, so I stayed out of the tent.

'Erika, I need you to help me with something." Eclipse poked his head out, beckoning me inside. I got up off the ground, going inside to sit next to him.

"What can I help you with?" I crouched over him slightly, looking at all the journals he had spread out. The scrawled words that I managed to read before he snatched some of them up.

"There are some terms in here… I don't understand what a Philosophers' Stone is, or Human Transmutation, or for that matter, the Truth, gates, any of that." He handed me a list of the words, but I was to shocked to say anything. I didn't take the paper; instead I snatched all the journals away from him.

"Eclipse, you don't need to read any more. You have enough information as is. Any other questions, you can come to me." I grabbed the list, making sure I did not miss on paper. As if in a trance, I then walked out of the tent, stuffing the papers and journals into my suitcase.

Was my dad's past coming back? Was I going to relive all that he did?


	22. Farewell and Goodbye

~~Chapter Twenty Two~~

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

As we walked down the forest path, I couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety. Was what I was going to do worth it? Was it going to work? Could I convince God that I needed Alchemy back? I wanted nothing more than for this to work; I wanted to be able to help my daughter. Yes, I still had all my combat skills, but most of that involved Alchemy. If this plan of mine didn't work, what would be the price of visiting him? What would I have to pay for a small conversation? I had already given all I wanted to, all I had needed to. I was done with sacrifice.

"Ed, what are you planning to do?" Al picked up his pace to match mine, casting me a worried look. I stopped in my tracks, he stopping just as soon. I looked to him, seeing his joyful face and optimism. My brother was alive, he had a body and he had a family. My brother was alive; he could continue living even if I didn't.

"I don't know Al, but I'm sure I'll figure something out." I reached up, ruffling his hair gently. He gave me a look, stopping my hand. He took it in his, giving me a very serious look.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" His face turned quizzical, his eyes looking deeper into my soul than they should have been able to. I sighed, trying to pull my hand away and keep walking. He yanked me back, his grip not loosening in the least. "Ed!" His voice was urgent, filled with betrayal and scolding. I turned to look at him again, my face very serious.

"Yes, I am Al. but that's only because you wouldn't believe me." His hand tightened, the sad puppy look returning to his face.

"Ed, tell me now. At this point, I have no reason not to believe you."

"Al, do not get hasty on this, don't react, and just let me say what I have to say." I gave him fair warning. He nodded eagerly, his hand loosening a small bit.

"What if we weren't in Amestris? This world… What if it wasn't ours? That is the only possible way I could think that Envy would still be alive. We've crossed over Al." His face looked shocked, but my face warned him.

"We're on the other side of the Gate."

_**Erika's P.O.V**_

I was currently trying to hide from Eclipse. I needed to be alone so I could read theses documents. What I had skimmed over so far had not looked pleasing.

I wrapped around a tree, watching happily as Eclipse blew right by me. Sitting at the base, I took out the documents, reading at high-speed. The first one I pulled out had Envy in it.

_**This is a warning for the future. If Envy shows himself, I know this shall come true. The Transmutation that Edward Elric performed to save his brother Alphonse Elric has backfired. They had been transported to the other side of the Gate but do not know it. This is a parallel world, one that is almost the exact same as theirs. They continued life joyfully, unaware that anything had changed. The only way I know this is because I have observed many things. In fact, I was there to witness the transmutation, and I too was transported here. We have been trapped for over Twenty years. My time is coming, I can tell you that. My son must learn Alchemy, or all shall perish in this village of ours. Please, if anyone gets a hold on this, heed my warning.**_

Warn the Elric Brothers.

Signed Scar.

I pulled the note away from my face, leaning my head against the trunk in shock.

Another world? Parallel world? A Gate? What did this all mean? What could have happened to my father and uncle to make things this so complex?

Was I even real? Was anyone in this "World" real? Did my dad… Did he know this? Would he have come to this conclusion on his own?

I looked up to the sky, a sad look on my face when I looked up to Eclipse. He glared to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Erika, I have a right to know what my own father wrote." He stuck out his hand, expecting me to place the papers into it. I scoffed, standing so that I was at a better height.

"Eclipse, it's better if you don't know. Trust me." I stuffed the papers into my case, turning to head back to the village. Eclipse stormed behind me, mumbling something about trust issues. I sighed, picking up my pace in hopes of losing him. That was when the mumbling stopped. I thanked the lord, turning to see if he was all right. He had stopped in his tracks, looking ahead with a confused look on his face.

"Erika, turn around." He pointed over my shoulder, a small bit of amazement in his eyes. Robotically I obeyed, turning to look to the middle of a group of tents.

My father and uncle were standing there, their backs to us, talking to someone. They were no doubt asking about either Scar or me. Unable to move, I stood there like a statue, just waiting to see what they wanted. The person then pointed straight to me, saying something and then turning. My father turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"Erika, did you know that they were coming?" Eclipse closed the distance between us, whispering into my ear. I shook my head, never once looking away from my father.

"No, I didn't Eclipse. I was specifically avoiding them." With that I turned, walking back into the forest. I heard my dad take off after me, Al stopping Eclipse easily.

"Erika!" My dad shouted my name, but it was hard to tell what emotions were actually in his voice. I picked up the pace, my legs moving at an almost sprint.

The last thing I wanted to do was endanger my family. And now, if dad didn't know about the Gate and parallel worlds, I couldn't talk to him. He would probably think me insane, some lunatic gone nutty from all her days of traveling alone. If he figured this out, that also put him at a grater risk to be in danger from Envy. That was what I had specifically been trying to avoid all these months. Now was all of this to go to waste? If I returned home, what would happen then? I knew for a fact that no one would be safe.

Suddenly, a hand clasped down on my shoulder. I was yanked back hard, straight against my father's chest. He pulled me into a hug, burying his head into my hair.

"Erika, I've found you. Never do that again, you hear me? Never scare me like that…" He pulled me closer, his shoulders shaking with tears. I started to sob as well, wrapping my arms tight around him.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't want to hurt you guys. I didn't want this to hurt you-"

"Erika, I understand, believe me I do." He pulled away, crouching down to my height. He stroked my cheeks, all the love in his eyes. I smiled sheepishly, as if trying to hide my tears. "Now, tell me what is in that case? And what happened to your arm?"

"Um… The case is kind of difficult to explain." I sat down then, letting his continue to stroke my hair.

I had my father back, and he didn't give a damn that I had been missing for almost four months. He was happy, and so now I was.

"I think I know what it is, but either way, continue." Dad spoke with such certainty, it was if he had read my mind already.

"You know this isn't your world, don't you? That the only way Envy could have lived would be if…"

"We were on the other side of the Gate? Yes, I know." He gave a heavy sigh. I sighed as well, not sure where the conversation was going to go from here.

"Daddy, if this is the other side… Am I real? Is Lexi real? Momma? Al?" I sounded sort of pitiful as I asked these questions, looking to his pained face hopefully.

"You will always be real to me sweetie. But if you mean on the other side of this Gate, the one that I am originally from, than I doubt it. Your mother is probably just the parallel version of my Winry. And as for Al, I don't know. He may have come over, and I would like to think that was the case since he was the reason I did all of this. He was the only reason that I gave my life…"

Dad trailed off, his eyes going to the distant past. I sighed again, trying to keep my voice from shaking as I spoke.

"Dad, I want you to find a way to go to the other side. I want you to leave here and make it back to your home. I want you to be safe." I could tell he was going to say something, so I continued right on with my thoughts. "I want you to do whatever it takes to get you and uncle Al home. I want you to be safe, and I want you to have your arm and leg back. I don't want all your efforts to be in vain."

"Erika…" I cut him off again, not letting him object.

"So go kick God's ass, go kick Envy's ass on the other side… Go home."

I looked to him, all the adoration and love a daughter could give her father in my eyes. I stood then, turning around to look to an astonished Al. I knew he was there, I had known for about half of the conversation. I walked over, dragging him next to dad.

"Go get them dad." And with that, I slapped me hands together. I pressed them to their chests, watching in amazement as a blue light emitted from them.

The last thing I saw was the light touching the sky, making it so pretty it was hard not to smile.


	23. Waking Up At Home

~~Chapter Twenty Three~~

"Welcome back, Young Alchemists." Edward opened his eyes to see the white figure he knew so well. The figure sat crouched down, his mouth stretched into a smile. Al looked to Ed, horror all over his face.

"And Welcome back, homunculus." The figure turned his head, looking straight beside Al. Ed and Al both turned their heads, looking robotically to non other than Envy himself. Al lunged, Ed wrapping his arms around him in restraint.

"Al, it won't do any good!" Al relaxed, his eyes still fixed vehemently on Envy. Envy stared back, his hands on his hip nonchalantly.

"So, you like your bodies, Alchemists?" That caused both of them to look down. On the floor, they could see their reflections. Shock was the only reaction Ed had when he saw his fifteen-year-old body staring back at him. Al took in a sharp gasp as he saw his fourteen-year-old -self looking back. Al looked up to Ed, horror in his eyes.

"Brother…"

"Yes, yes all very touching, but can we get on with why we're here?" Envy spoke impatiently, walking up to even himself with the Elric brothers. The figure sighed, pointing to Ed.

"Ask him. His daughter is the one who wanted you here. Or rather, I should say his imaginary daughter." The figure smiled and evil smile, turning his head towards Ed. Envy glared, taking a few steps towards the brothers. Black hands wrapped around his feet before he could take anymore than a step. He snarled in the direction of the figure. The figures smile grew wider.

"So, you two," He pointed a finger at the brothers "Have paid your prices. You are free to go to the other side. But know this, it will be as if you have never left. No one will know of your marriages, of your children, of the past 23 years of your lives. It will be as if you just won the battle against god." The figure stood, black hands coming to grab the brothers. Ed didn't move, but his brother struggled.

"You let me go! Leave me in this world!" Al shouted out uselessly, trying to untangle from the hands.

"I cannot do that. Your daughter was a smart one, I will give her that. You will return with Alchemy, Fullmetal. Both of you shall." The figure stuffed his face right into Ed's, his smile the widest it had been since they first saw him. "Goodbye, and farewell."

The hands gripped harder, yanking the brothers into the gate. A million memories flew through their heads, the ones of the false world. The were rushed through the gate, a million pictures of smiling faces crammed around them. They were of faces they could never see again, aged faces that would not come for a long while.

They were of children, that were now unborn. A child who just changed a father's life. A child who had as much courage as one could. The girl who would always remain in Edward's heart.

Erika Elric, Pure iron Alchemist.

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes, the blurry ceiling forming slowly. Around me I could hear the buzz of nervous and sad conversation. The most distinctive voice was Winry's.

"They can't be dead… They just can't…" Someone, who I guessed to be Mustang, murmured some comforting words to her. I sat up then, looking around me anxiously searching for Al.

"Al… Alphonse…" My voice was strained, soar and hoarse. It came out barely a whisper, but somehow that caught their attention. Winry came rushing to my side, pulling me into her lap.

"Edward! You're okay! You're alive!" I yanked away, searching hectically for m brother.

"Al! Where's Al! He was supposed to be-"

Just then a crash came from across the ballroom. The helmet of Al's armor came rolling off. Out came a ragged looking Al. He pulled himself out, flopping uselessly to the ground. Someone rushed over to him, helping him over to me.

"Brother, you're okay! We're alive!" He was set down next to me, but even then he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, happy to see he was human.

We were alive, and we were back home. All that we left behind in that other world… I knew it would not be in vain now. My daughter, however unreal she was to the rest of the world, would always have a place in my heart. She was the one who sent us home, and she was the one who got rid of Envy.

She ended all that we had started. She truly was a hero of all kinds.

_**Author's Note: Well, this is the end folks. I really do hope to write a sequel, but you never know what will happen over the summer. Hope you enjoyed, and I also hope this wasn't a completely useless Fanfiction. :D**_


	24. Epilogue

Envy writhed against the black hands. The white figure stood there, his smile widening with every move Envy made. Slowly, the figure moved, starting to circle Envy. Envy eyed it, his eyes forming into angered slits. The figure just smiled wider. As it neared, Envy could see something in its body language. Something that revealed what his plan was. Struggling harder, Envy was now trying desperately to escape from the black hands.

"Whatever shall we do with you, dearest Homunculus?" He reached up, running his fingernail across Envy's cheek. Envy hissed, yanking his face away. The figure just grabbed his jaw, keeping Envy's face forcefully looking to him. Envy's eyes narrowed more, looking to the figure with curiosity and hatred.

"Let me go, how about that Bastard!" He spat the words with venom into the figures face. It recoiled, but it's smile never stopped.

"I was thinking of more along the lines of..." He stuffed his face close to Envy's, pressing their cheeks together. "Sending you on a little mission, my pet."

Envy stopped his struggles, listening closely to what he had to say now.


	25. Author's Note!

**_Author's Note: So, now I have posted the first chapter of the rewrite! Just go to my profile and you should be able to find it~! Thanks so much to those people who told me to continue this, or rather rewrite it. :D_**

**_So, now, go click away and re-read!  
><em>**


End file.
